KYOHIRO'S SHINOBI LIFE
by KyohiroShinobi
Summary: DISCLAIMER : Les personnages, à l'exception de Kyohiro Namikaze, ainsi que l'univers et les lieux où se déroule ma fan fiction sont issus de l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto !


**Kyohiro's shinobi life**

DISCLAIMER : Les personnages, à l'exception de Kyohiro Namikaze, ainsi que l'univers et les lieux où se déroule ma fan fiction sont issus de l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto !

Prologue

Suite à l'attaque de l'Akatsuki sur Konoha et au départ, Naruto décida de partir pour suivre un entrainement avec Jiraya. Kyohiro, demi-frère d'Ino et ami de Naruto, resta au villlage afin de suivre un entrainement au ninjutsu médical avec Tsunade-sama. Cette dernière révéla à Kyohiro la vérité sur sa famille. C'est avec stupeur qu'il apprit qu'il était le frère aîné de Naruto et que tous deux étaient les enfants du quatrième Hokage, Minato Namikaze qui avait autrefois sauvé le village de Konoha. Kyohiro fut encore plus motivé à s'entrainer pour être capable de protéger son jeune frère de l'Akatsuki.  
Trois ans plus tard, Kyohiro a achevé son entrainement, mais qu'en est-il de Naruto ? ...

Chapitre 1

Le jour venait à peine de se lever sur Konoha et pourtant les rues commençaient déjà à s'animer. Les habitaient ouvraient portes et fenêtres, se saluaient et faisaient un brin de causette. J'avançais dans les rues de Konoha et me dirigeait vers la porte principale. Il fallait que je me rende en forêt pour récupérer les spores de certaines fleurs et cela n'était possible que tôt dans la journée. Arrivé à la porte, je saluais vite fait Izumo et Kotetsu qui surveillaient l'entrée. Une fois dans la forêt bordant le village, je m'approchais d'un petit amas de fleurs et me mis en récupérer les spores que je faisais tomber dans une petite fiole.

Kyohiro (pensée) : Avec tout ça, Ino a de quoi cultiver assez de fleurs.

Je me levais et m'approchais d'un plant de belladone. Justement, j'en avais besoin pour car elle entrait dans la préparation de mon poison. Après avoir recueilli les fruits de la belladone et avoir rangé mon flacon dans ma sacoche, je m'allongeai et contemplai le ciel. Je laissai mon esprit mon esprit vire volter au gré de la brise matinale.

Kyohiro : Naruto, quand vas-tu donc rentrer à Konoha ? Nous attendons tous ton retour.

Je finis par me relever et repartis en direction du village. Je me retrouvai donc à nouveau en présence d'Izumo et Kotetsu. Mais ayant un peu de temps, je pris le temps de parler avec eux.

Kyohiro : Alors, y a-t-il des arrivées particulières ?  
Kotetsu : Non désolé, rien de particulier.  
Izumo : En même temps, on est que le début de la journée.

J'acquiesçai et m'apprêtai à partir lorsque j'entendis une voix familière au loin. Je me retournai et vis deux silhouettes s'approcher. C'est alors que je les reconnus : Jiraya-sama et Naruto. Ce dernier se mit à courir et en un rien de temps arriva près de moi.

Naruto : Salut Kyohiro ! J'suis trop content de te revoir enfin !  
Kyohiro : Et moi donc ! Trois ans que je t'attends.

Naruto me tendit sa main, je tendis donc la mienne pour la lui serrer et le tirai vers moi pour le prendre dans mes bras.

Naruto : Eh bien, je t'ai autant manqué que ça ?  
Kyohiro : Tu peux pas imaginer. Et j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter.

Je desserrai mon étreinte et saluais Jiraya-sama qui était enfin arrivé auprès de nous. En trois ans, il n'avait pas vraiment changé, au contraire de Naruto. Celui-ci avait beaucoup grandi par rapport à la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus.

Kyohiro : Au fait, il vous faut aller voir Tsunade-sama. Je sais bien que vous venez de rentrer, mais elle l'exige. D'ailleurs, je devrais normalement vous y accompagner, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire avant.

Naruto et Jiraya-sama acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Tsunade-sama. Quant à moi, je saluai Izumo et Kotetsu avant de retourner vite fait chez moi.

Après quelques minutes de marches, j'arrivais enfin à la maison. Je me rendis à la cuisine en espérant y trouver Ino, mais apparemment elle n'était pas là. Elle devait sûrement dormir encore. Je sortais donc la fiole contenant les spores que j'avais recueillis et la posai sur la table. Puis, je quittai la demeure pour me rendre au bureau de Tsunade-sama.

Kyohiro (pensée) : Naruto est enfin de retour. Je me demande comment les choses vont se passer désormais.

Je finis par arriver devant la porte du bureau de l'Hokage. Je frappai à la porte et attendis que Tsunade-sama m'autorise à entrer. Une fois cela fait, j'entrais dans la pièce.

Kyohiro : Désolé d'arriver uniquement maintenant, mais j'avais quelque chose à transmettre à Ino.  
Tsunade : Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre plus tard ?  
Kyohiro : Cela concerne la culture de plantes médicinales. J'ai donc pensé que cela devait passer avant.

Tsunade me dévisagea. Je m'approchai de Naruto et Jiraya. Naruto se tourna vers moi et afficha un grand sourire. Tsunade lui avait sans doute révélé la vérité quand à nos liens de sang.

Tsunade : Bien, maintenant que vous savez tout, je vous prierais de bien vouloir me suivre.

Tsunade-sama se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, nous la suivîmes sans rien dire. Nous nous retrouvions donc à l'extérieur de son bureau et nous marchions dans le village.

Nous finîmes par arriver devant une vieille demeure en ruine. Jiraya-sama rejoignit Tsunade-sama. Ni moi ni Naruto ne comprenions ce que nous faisions ici. Les deux Sannin effectuèrent des signes avec leur main. La vieille bâtisse disparut alors sous un nuage de fumée, et réapparut sous la forme d'une très belle maison, style japonais. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, Naruto non plus.

Tsunade : Désormais, c'est ici que vous habiterez tous les deux.  
Naruto : La classe ! On a une maison rien qu'à nous !

Je ressentais un léger pincement au cœur, alors que je devrais me réjouir. Mais j'avais vécu tant de chose en vivant avec ma sœur Ino, cela me rendait triste de devoir quitter notre toit.

Tsunade : Bon, nous allons vous laisser visiter. Au fait Kyohiro, quand tu auras le temps, il faudra que tu viennes me voir. J'ai des choses importantes à te dire.  
Kyohiro : Très bien Tsunade-sama. Par contre, vous passeriez bien prendre le thé chez nous plus tard dans la journée ? Disons... vers dix-sept heures ?  
Jiraya : C'est une très bonne idée, je viendrai ! Et toi Tsunade, penses-tu pouvoir venir ?  
Tsunade : Je devrais avoir du temps, je serai donc là moi aussi.

Les deux ninjas légendaires s'en allèrent nous laissant moi et Naruto. Ce dernier se précipita à l'entrée pour enfin visiter l'intérieur. Je le rejoignis avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte. La porte d'entrée menait directement à un salon très spacieux, éclairé par une baie vitrée ouvrant sur une petite terrasse. Bordant cette terrasse, un petit jardin couvert de feuilles mortes. Avec le temps, les plantes avaient fini par mourir. La cuisine était directement lié au salon, ainsi que 4 chambres à coucher : une pour moi, une pour Naruto, une chambre d'ami et la dernière devait sans doute être la chambre de nos parents. La maison comportait aussi deux salles d'eau, une pour prendre des bains, et l'autre pour les douches. Et enfin, il y avait aussi une bibliothèque remplie de divers ouvrages.

Naruto : C'est énorme ! Ca va être tellement cool de vivre ici !  
Kyohiro : En attendant, faudrait faire un bon nettoyage, c'est plein de poussière, et le jardin est complètement dévasté.  
Naruto : C'est que... J'ai mes affaires à récupérer !

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il quitta la maison en courant, me laissant seul avec la poussière à nettoyer.

Kyohiro : Bref... Si je ne le fais pas, ça ne sera jamais fait.

Je composai quelques signes avec mes mains et fis apparaître plusieurs clones. A plusieurs, cela prendrait moins de temps. Pour ma part, je me rendis à l'extérieur pour m'occuper du jardin. Je ramassais les feuilles mortes et les réduisais en cendres avec une technique de feu. Je gardais les cendres de côté, elles me serviraient lorsque je planterais de nouvelles plantes.

Après environ deux heures de ménage intensif, la maison était finalement propre. Fier du résultat, je fis disparaître tous mes clones, je ressentis alors un énorme épuisement. C'est une fois la maison nettoyée que Naruto décida de réapparaître.

Naruto : Waow ! T'as fait du super bon boulot !  
Kyohiro : Ouais, contrairement à toi.

Naruto afficha un sourire gêné. Je m'approchai de lui et lui dit que j'allais me rendre au village pour récupérer mes affaires, et faire deux trois choses avant de rentrer. Je quittai donc la maison, laissant Naruto seul pour un moment.

Je marchais dans les rues de Konoha en direction de la boutique de fleur de la famille Yamanaka. Cependant, je prenais mon temps pour y aller, profitant ainsi du beau temps et de la légère brise qui soufflait. Je finis par arriver à la boutique et y trouvai Ino. Je la saluais en entrant.

Ino : Coucou Kyohiro ! Tu vas bien ?  
Kyohiro : Très bien, et toi ?  
Ino : Bien, merci. Ah, et merci aussi pour les spores ! Je vais pouvoir cultiver ces plantes pour les médecins.

Je me promenais parmi les fleurs et arbustes à vendre, réfléchissant lesquels je prendrais pour notre jardin.

Kyohiro : Au fait, Naruto est de retour. Et désormais, je vais vivre avec lui dans la maison que nous ont laissée nos parents.

Ino prit un air triste. L'idée que nous ne vivions plus sous le même toit la chagrinait, tout comme moi. Mais voilà, il fallait l'accepter.  
Kyohiro : Bon, je vais récupérer quelques affaires et je reviens.  
Je me rendis dans la demeure des Yamanaka qui était directement liée à la boutique et me rendis dans ma chambre. Je pris un grand sac de voyage et récupérais des vêtements, des armes de combat et d'autres choses plus ou moins importantes. Puis je retournai dans la boutique.  
Ino : C'est triste que tu t'en ailles, mais en même temps, je comprends que tu veuilles vivre avec Naruto, après tout, c'est ton véritable frère.

Kyohiro : Tu sais, même si on n'est pas frère de sang, je te considèrerai toujours comme ma sœur. Et saches que tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous.

Ino : Et toi tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici.

Je souris à Ino, qui me répondit aussi par un sourire. Je continuais de regarder les plantes et finis par acheter ce dont j'avais besoin. Et je m'en retournai retrouver Naruto à la maison. Avant de quitter le magasin de fleur, je m'approchai de Ino et la serrai dans mes bras.

Une fois de retour chez nous, je déposai mes affaires dans ma nouvelle chambre et allai planter les fleurs et arbustes que j'avais achetés. Une fois ma tâche achevée, je retournais à l'intérieur. Naruto était assis dans le salon, en train de regarder quelque chose. Je m'approchai de lui et m'assis à ses côtés.

Kyohiro : Qu'est-ce qui attire autant ton attention.

Naruto tourna la tête et me désigna du doigt une photo posée sur une étagère. Je l'observais et pu reconnaître sans problème notre père en compagnie d'une charmante dame aux cheveux de couleurs rouge. Sans doute était-ce notre mère. Je regardais ma montre : seize heures. Le temps est passé effroyablement vite. Ayant encore un peu de temps, je décidai de me rendre au bureau de Tsunade-sama comme elle me l'avait demandé.

Kyohiro : Bon Naruto, je repars, je vais voir Tsunade-sama. Je serai de retour pour dix-sept heures comme convenu avec Jiraya-sama et Tsunade-sama.

Naruto acquiesça et je quittai la maison encore une fois.

Kyohiro (pensée) : Je me demande bien ce que Tsunade a à me dire de si important.

Je continuai mon chemin tout en me questionnant sur ce dont Tsunade voulait me parler.

Chapitre 2

J'arrivais au bureau de Tsunade-sama et frappais à la porte avant de rentrer. Tsunade-sama était assise à son bureau. Elle leva la tête en ma direction et me donna ordre d'avancer. Je me plaçais donc jusqu'à être devant son bureau.

Tsunade : Bien. A présent que Naruto est de retour, il va pouvoir effectuer des missions. Et pour cela, je te nomme chef d'équipe. Normalement les équipes ne sont constituées que de trois ninjas, mais les sages du village estiment que concernant Naruto, une équipe de quatre serait préférable.

Kyohiro : Donc si je comprends bien, en plus de Naruto et moi, deux autres ninjas rejoindraient l'équipe.

Tsunade : Tout à fait. Je te laisse le soin de trouver tes coéquipiers. Essais de faire une équipe efficace et équilibrée. J'attends ta réponse pour demain.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tsunade donna l'autorisation à cette personne de rentrer. Un vieillard avec des bandages et une canne entra. Serais-ce Danzô, le chef de l'organisation ANBU Racine dont Tsunade m'a parlé durant mon entrainement ?

Tsunade : Que me veux-tu encore, Danzô ?

Danzô : Je ne peux pas te laisser envoyer Naruto effectuer des missions, il est bien trop précieux pour le village ! Il vaut mieux le garder à l'abri à Konoha !

Tsunade : Comme tout ninja, il doit effectuer des missions pour le village. De plus, je compte sur Kyohiro, son frère ainé pour constituer une équipe efficace.

Danzô : Faire confiance à un gamin, cela est complètement absurde de la part d'un Hokage !

C'en était trop ! Je m'approchai de Danzô et l'attrapai par le col de son vêtement et le soulevai de terre.

Kyohiro : Pour qui vous prenez vous ! Tsunade est Hokage et c'est elle qui prend les décisions ! Si elle estime que Naruto doit effectuer des missions, c'est qu'elle a ses raisons, et il faut respecter ce qu'elle dit !

J'étais vraiment en colère. Cependant, Tsunade m'ordonna sèchement de relâcher Danzô. C'est à contre cœur que j'obéis à l'ordre de Tsunade. Je lâchai brusquement Danzô qui retomba au sol, puis je m'en retournai auprès de Tsunade.

Tsunade : Danzô, je te prierai de bien vouloir partir. J'ai pris ma décision et elle est irrévocable.

Danzô grommela avant de quitter la pièce. Tsunade poussa un long soupir et se rassit sur son fauteuil, puis elle se tourna vers moi. Je m'attendais à me faire sermonner pour mon emportement, mais au contraire, Tsunade me conseilla de ne pas m'attirer d'ennui avec Danzô. Je regardai ma montre, il était bientôt l'heure de rentrer pour le thé. Je prévins Tsunade. Celle-ci se leva et nous quittions alors son bureau.

Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivions finalement à la maison. Jiraya-sama était déjà arrivé et parlait avec Naruto. J'invitai Tsunade à s'assoir à la table tandis que je me rendais à la cuisine pour préparer le thé. Une fois que le thé avait fini de chauffer, je le versai dans une théière et l'amenai au salon avec quatre tasses. Puis je pris place autour de la table avant de servir le thé et de donner une tasse à chacun.

Jiraya : C'est gentil de ta part de nous avoir invité.

Kyohiro : Durant mon entrainement, nous avions pour habitude avec Tsunade de prendre le thé vers dix-sept heures, alors pourquoi pas le faire pour votre retour à vous et à Naruto !

Les deux Sanin acquiescèrent, Naruto lui, préférait boire son thé plutôt que de discuter. Mais il finit par prendre la parole.

Naruto : Au fait Kyohiro, que sont devenus tous nos amis au village.

Kyohiro : Eh bien, tous les gens de ta promotion sont passés chunin. Certains même sont devenus Jônin tels que Neji Hyûga et Kankuro de Suna. Et y a encore un cas particulier.

Naruto : Et c'est ?

Kyohiro : Gaara, il est devenu... le nouveau Kazekage du village de Suna.

Naruto n'en revenait pas d'entendre ça. Il resta un moment sans rien dire, pris dans ses pensées. Puis il se mit à sourire et finit par dire qu'il était très heureux pour Gaara.

Jiraya : Tu as parlé des autres, mais qu'en est-il de toi ?

Voilà exactement la question que je voulais éviter. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je n'aime pas parler de moi, je préfère entendre parler des autres.

Kyohiro : Bah... J'ai achevé mon entrainement de ninja-médecin et je me suis aussi entrainer au ninjutsu de combat. Mais l'entrainement n'était vraiment pas de tout repos avec Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade : A vrai dire, Kyohiro est un très bon ninja médecin et est aussi vraiment doué pour le combat, cela lui a permis à lui aussi de passer au rang de jônin.

Naruto, qui était en train de boire du thé, s'étouffa en entendant les mots de Tsunade. Quant à moi, je détournais la tête, gêné. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas en parler, je n'avais pas envie de passer pour un « super-ninja ».

Naruto : La vache ! T'es super fort ! Je vais devoir accélérer si je veux pouvoir te rattraper.

Kyohiro : Ça n'empêche pas que j'ai des lacunes en taijutsu et en genjutsu. De plus, je manque de puissance brut, sur ce point Sakura est bien meilleur que moi.

Naruto : Sakura a aussi suivit un entrainement avec Tsunade ?

Je répondis par la positive et bu un peu de mon thé avant de reprendre la discussion.

Kyohiro : Oui. On l'a achevé en même temps. Et elle se débrouille très bien aussi. Comme je l'ai dit, elle possède une énorme force brute, et elle se débrouille mieux que moi pour la confection d'antidotes contre les poisons. Moi, je me débrouille mieux pour créer des poisons.

Naruto eut un sourire crispé lorsqu'il m'entendit parler de poison. Je me demandais bien pourquoi. Enfin, je le demandai comment c'était passé son entrainement. Il nous emmena alors dans un récit passionné et complet de ses aventures avec Jiraya-sama.

Le temps finit par passer et les deux Sannin durent partir. Nous les saluions Naruto et moi, puis nous retournions à l'intérieur. Naruto se mit à bâiller bruyamment.

Naruto : J'ai sommeil, je vais aller dormir !

Kyohiro : T'es fatigué alors que tu n'as presque rien fait depuis ton arrivée...

Naruto : Mais le voyage a été long !

Kyohiro : Bon, alors bonne nuit Naruto ! A demain.

Naruto me serra dans ses bras avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Je me rendis dans la mienne et m'assis à mon bureau pour réfléchir à l'équipe. Il y avait déjà trois personnes que je pouvais oublier car leur stratégie d'équipe était redoutable... Mais parmi ceux qui restaient, qui faudrait-il que je choisisse... Peut-être Hinata, avec son Byakugan elle serait une très bonne coéquipière, et sans doute cela lui ferait plaisir d'être dans la même équipe que Naruto. Voilà, j'avais déjà trouvé une personne, mais il en manquait toujours une. Finalement, je décidai de prendre aussi Kiba dans l'équipe, avec sa force de frappe, on serait capable de se sortir de bons nombres de mauvaises situations. Fier de mon choix, je décidai d'aller me coucher. J'irais prévenir Tsunade-sama le lendemain.

Le lendemain, je me rendis au bureau de Tsunade. En entrant, je vis que Jiraya-sama était présent. Celui-ci vint à moi pour m'expliquer quelque chose. Tsunade lui avait expliqué que Naruto partirait en mission avec moi et l'équipe que j'aurais constituée. Il me confia que je devais surveiller de près Naruto, car s'il venait à trop utiliser le chakra du démon-renard, une enveloppe de chakra se formerait autour de lui et que s'il continuait, le nombre de queues augmenterait. Si le nombre de queues se trouvait être de quatre ou au-delà, Naruto perdrait le contrôle de lui-même et si par malheur les neuf queues de Kyûbi venaient à apparaître, alors le démon-renard serait libéré et Naruto périrait.

Kyohiro : Il faut donc que je mette au point une technique pour réprimer le chakra de Kyûbi.

Jiraya : Tu es sûr d'être en mesure d'y arriver.

Kyohiro : Je vais faire mon maximum pour y arriver.

Jiraya : Très bien. Alors je peux te confier Naruto sans crainte.

Après avoir fini sa phrase, Jiraya-sama nous salua et quitta la pièce. Je me rendis auprès de Tsunade-sama pour lui dire ma décision. Elle ordonna ensuite à Shizune de convoquer Naruto, Hinata et Kiba. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Shizune arriva au bureau en compagnie de Kiba et Hinata, quant à Naruto, il n'était pas encore là.

Kiba : Bonjour Tsunade-sama, pourrions-nous savoir pourquoi nous sommes convoqués ?

Hinata : Aurions-nous par hasard fait quelque chose qui vous ait déplu ?

Tsunade : Non, rien de tout cela, ne vous faites aucune inquiétude.

Kyohiro : Nous attendons juste une personne avant de vous dire la raison de votre convocation.

Kiba me demanda qui était la personne que nous attendions. Je lui répondis simplement d'attendre son arrivée. A peine deux minutes plus tard, on entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et entrer immédiatement, sans attendre que Tsunade-sama ait donné son accord.

Tsunade : Naruto Uzumaki ! Personne ne t'as appris à attendre que l'on t'autorise à entrer ?! Et la ponctualité aussi ?!

En entendant le nom de Naruto, Kiba et Hinata se retournèrent brusquement. Hinata se mit à rougir en voyant son ami tandis que Kiba l'observait de haut en bas. Quant à moi je suppliais Tsunade-sama de se calmer, et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Tsunade : Hum... Bien, si je vous ai convoqué c'est parce que vous tous allez être affectés à une nouvelle équipe.

Hinata : Une nouvelle équipe ? Mais pourquoi ?

Kiba : Faire équipe avec Naruto ! Alors qu'il n'est que genin et nous chûnin !

Naruto : Ca te pose un problème peut-être !

Kiba : Eh ben ouais !

Naruto et Kiba se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, des éclairs jaillissant de chacun d'entre eux. Hinata essayait tant bien que mal à les calmer, mais sans résultat concluant. Tsunade-sama et moi assistions, affligés, à cette scène de puérilité masculine. La cinquième Hokage me demanda de prendre la parole et d'expliquer aux trois adolescents ce qu'ils avaient à savoir sur cette équipe.

Kyohiro : Bien. Tous les trois, vous allez faire partie d'une nouvelle équipe, et cette équipe, c'est la mienne !

Kiba et Naruto cessèrent de se quereller, soulageant ainsi Hinata qui poussa un soupir. Tous les trois prêtèrent alors attention à ce que j'avais à dire.

Hinata : Une équipe de quatre ?

Kiba : Normalement les équipes sont formées de trois ninjas.

Kyohiro : Normalement oui. Mais étant donné que Naruto en fait partie, les sages du village on décidé qu'il serait plus sage de créer une équipe de quatre.

Naruto : Mais pourquoi ?! Je suis assez fort pour me défendre seul !

Kyohiro : Quoi qu'il en soit, nous formons désormais une équipe et nous effectuerons les missions ensemble.

Tsunade : Missions que vous commencerez dès demain.

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent tour à tour, surpris par cette étrange formation. Je précisai ensuite à mes trois nouveaux coéquipiers que je les attendais au terrain d'entrainement numéro trois deux heures plus tard afin de préciser certaines choses sur le fonctionnement de l'équipe. Tsunade les autorisa donc à partir et me libéra également. Je me rendis alors à la maison pour récupérer quelques affaires.

Chapitre 3  
Les deux heures s'étaient écoulées, et je vis arriver Hinata, Kiba et son chien Akamaru ainsi que Naruto. Tous les trois s'approchèrent de moi. Je les saluais à nouveau et leur proposais de s'assoir au sol.

Hinata : Kyohiro-kun, pourrais-tu nous dire pourquoi nous sommes la seule équipe de quatre ninjas et pourquoi c'est toi le chef d'équipe ?  
Kiba : Ouais, je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi Tsunade-sama a agi de cette façon !  
Kyohiro : Bien. Tout d'abord, il y a une chose que vous devez savoir et qui vous fera peut-être comprendre la décision de Tsunade-sama.  
Kiba : Et c'est ?

Je pris mon souffle avant de leur expliquer que Naruto et moi étions frères et que nous étions les enfants du quatrième Hokage. Kiba et Hinata n'en revenaient pas, et ils crurent d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Mais face à mon air sérieux, ils se rendirent compte que ce n'en était pas une.

Kyohiro : Voilà pour commencer. Ensuite, si l'équipe est formée de quatre ninjas, c'est parce que, étant donné que Naruto est le Jinchûriki du démon-renard à neuf queues, les sages du village ont jugé plus prudent de constituer une équipe avec un ninja de plus, afin que Naruto soit plus en "sécurité".  
Hinata : Et étant donné que tu es le frère de Naruto, Tsunade a décidé de te nommer chef d'équipe pour que tu puisses le protéger.

J'acquiesçai suite à la remarque d'Hinata. Les choses semblaient s'éclaircir dans les esprits de Kiba et Hinata. Naruto, lui, n'avait encore pas prononcé un seul mot, en fait, il n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention à mes paroles. Hinata me posa à nouveau une question. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi je les avais fait venir sur le terrain d'entrainement numéro trois. Je leur expliquais que je voulais les combattre afin de voir leurs capacités. Je leur donnais environ deux heures pour se battre du mieux possible.

Kyohiro : Bien, vous êtes prêts ?

Je n'avais pas encore donné le signal que Naruto fit apparaître des clones d'ombre qui s'élancèrent sur moi. Je pris alors autant de shuriken qu'il y avait de clones et envoyais les projectiles sur mes cibles, qui se volatilisèrent en fumée.

Kyohiro : Je n'avais pas encore donné le signal...  
Naruto : Mais t'es pas drôle !  
Kyohiro : Bien, alors c'est parti !

A peine avais-je donné le signal que Kiba et Hinata partirent se cacher pour tenter de me prendre par surprise. Je tournai la tête, et en face de moi se tenait Naruto. Apparemment il voulait se battre directement !

Kyohiro (pensée) : Bien, je pense que les deux autres se trouvent autour, de façon à pouvoir assister à ce combat et tenter de percer à jour mes techniques.

Naruto me tira de mes pensées, il courait en ma direction et tenta de m'asséner plusieurs coups de poing que j'évitais à chaque fois. Il prit alors un kunai qu'il me lança dessus. Je me déplaçai sur le côté, mais son arme de jet réussit quand même à laisser une légère blessure sur ma joue gauche.

Kyohiro : C'est tout ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien appris durant ton entrainement avec Jiraya-sama !  
Naruto : Tu peux parler ! Tu n'as fait qu'éviter mes coups !

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je lui assénai un coup de poing dans le ventre, le propulsant au loin. J'en profitai pour utiliser une technique de ninjutsu. Je composai des signes avec mes mains. Pendant ce temps, Naruto se releva.

Kyohiro : Katon, l'astre incandescent !

Une boule de feu se forma dans ma main. Je couru en direction de Naruto et lançai la sphère incandescente sur mon frère. Celui-ci fit apparaître un clone devant lui pour faire barrage afin qu'il puisse éviter mon attaque.

Kyohiro : Bonne parade !

Naruto fit apparaître plusieurs clones qui se jetèrent sur moi. Je les frappai et les faisais disparaître, mais d'autres arrivèrent par derrière et m'immobilisèrent. Naruto fit apparaître un clone à ses côté qui fit tourbillonner du chakra dans la main du véritable Naruto. Puis celui-ci s'élança sur moi et me porta un coup au niveau du ventre, me propulsant au loin. Je retombai violemment au sol.

Naruto : Alors ?! Tu en penses quoi de ça ?!

Je me relevai avec un peu de peine et titubai. Puis je me mis à sourire, Naruto parut troubler de me voir sourire de cette façon.

Kyohiro : Je dois dire que ta technique est très puissante. Mais malheureusement pour toi, j'ai pu concentrer mon chakra sur le point d'impact pour limiter les dégâts.  
Naruto : C'est pas du jeu !

Je sorti une de mes dagues de jets, que j'utilisai à la place des kunai, et la lançai en direction de Naruto. Celui-ci la bloqua avec un kunai. Puis il ramassa mon arme et l'observa.

Naruto : Tu n'utilises pas de kunai ? Et c'est quoi cette pierre sur le manche ?  
Kyohiro : Tu vas vite comprendre !

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase que je me téléportai devant Naruto. Il s'agissait là de ma technique de déplacement instantané, à l'image de celle qu'utilisai notre père. Naruto fut horriblement surpris de me voir utiliser une telle technique. Je profitai de sa stupéfaction pour composer des signes avec mes mains.

Kyohiro : Raiton, la frappe éclair !

De l'électricité enveloppa mon poing et je frappai Naruto au niveau du ventre et l'envoyai valser dans les airs. Ce dernier tomba à terre et ne se releva pas tout de suite. C'est à ce moment là que Kiba et Akamaru m'attaquèrent par derrière. J'eu juste le temps d'utiliser la technique de substitution pour éviter l'attaque. Je me retrouvai donc un peu plus loin sur le terrain. Me croyant à l'abri, je ne vis pas arriver Hinata qui m'envoya un coup de pied dans le dos. Je me rétablissais vite car Hinata revint à la charge avec sa technique des poings souples. Je parai ses coups en frappant ses avant-bras, je ne pouvais prendre le risque d'entre en contact avec ses mains. C'est alors qu'elle attrapa mon bras droit.

Hinata : Dommage pour toi, Kyohiro-kun !

Hinata s'apprêta à me frapper au niveau du ventre, là où Naruto m'avait déjà porté un coup. Avec mon bras gauche, je lançai une dague qui se planta dans un arbre et pu me téléporter juste avant que le coup d'Hinata ne me touche. Mais le combat repris de plus belle, Kiba et Akamaru étaient de retour et multipliaient leurs assauts. Hinata se mit aussi à m'attaquer. Je peinais de plus en plus à éviter leurs assauts. Naruto rejoignit la partie avait des dizaines de clones. Je faisais disparaître ceux que je pouvais tout en tentant d'éviter les attaques répétées de Kiba et Hinata.

Kiba : Allez ! On va te battre Kyohiro !  
Naruto : Ouais ! Abandonne !  
Kyohiro : Ne compte pas là-dessus, Naruto !

Je pris une de mes dagues que j'envoyai haut dans le ciel et me téléportai. Je composai en vitesse des signes avant de lancer mon attaque.

Kyohiro : Katon, le souffle du dragon empereur !

Je pris mon souffle et me mis à souffler d'énormes flammes en direction du sol. Je ne pouvais plus rien y voir tant que les flammes n'avaient pas disparu. Lorsqu'il ne resta que de la fumée, je vis que tous les clones de Naruto avaient disparus. Kiba, ainsi que mon frère semblaient avoir été touchés par ma technique, Hinata, elle, s'était protégée avec son kaiten. Je retombai au sol, complètement essoufflé. Kiba se releva avec peine, pareillement pour Naruto. Ils étaient toujours décidés à me battre, cependant, le temps imparti était écoulé.

Kyohiro : C'est bon, les deux heures sont écoulées ! Vous vous êtes bien battus !  
Hinata : Ouf ! C'était vraiment épuisant !  
Kiba : T'es drôlement rapide en plus !

Naruto s'approcha de moi et rouspéta, comme à son habitude. Il aurait voulu se battre encore un peu. Je lui expliquai que, vu son état, il n'aurait pas tenu cinq minutes de plus. D'ailleurs, moi-même j'étais fatigué de ce combat. Je pris quelque chose dans ma poche et la donnai à Naruto. Je fis de même pour Hinata et Kiba. Tous trois regardèrent ce dont il s'agissait, ils avaient l'air intrigués.

Naruto : C'est quoi cette babiole ?  
Kiba : Et surtout, à quoi elle sert ?  
Kyohiro : Vous avez sans doute remarqué que j'utilisais une technique de déplacement instantané, eh bien, c'est cristaux que je vous ai donnés, sont des cristaux de chakra qui me servent de balises pour mes déplacements. Avec ces cristaux, je serai capable de me téléporter à vos côtés, dans un très large périmètre.  
Hinata : C'est en fait la même technique que le quatrième Hokage.  
Kyohiro : C'est tout à fait ça !

En ayant terminé avec mes explications, je proposai à mes trois coéquipiers de retourner au village pour se reposer et leur proposai de les revoir le lendemain pour notre première mission. Nous quittions donc tous ensemble le terrain d'entrainement numéro trois.

Chapitre 4

Le jour était levé depuis peu et je me tenais déjà devant le bâtiment administratif du village de Konoha, j'y attendais les trois autres membres de mon équipe, étant donné que nous devions partir pour notre première mission. Je vis au loin Naruto, Hinata, Kiba et son chien Akamaru s'approcher de moi. Je leur fis signe et en un rien de temps, ils arrivèrent à mes côtés.

Kyohiro : Bonjour, alors prêts pour cette première mission ensemble ?

Naruto : Je suis plus que prêt à passer à l'action !

Mon jeune frère faisait preuve d'une grande motivation. Cela était tout à fait compréhensible, vu que cela faisait trois ans qu'il n'avait effectué aucune mission pour le village. Nous entrions dans le bâtiment nous rendions dans le bureau de Tsunade-sama. Je frappai avant d'entrer, attendant son accord qui ne tarda pas. En entrant, je vis que Sakura était auprès de Tsunade-sama. La jeune demoiselle se retourna et écarquilla les yeux.

Sakura : Na... Naruto ?! C'est bien toi ?!

Naruto : En cher et en os !

Sakura s'approcha de lui et lui frappa le crâne. Elle lui reprochait de ne pas être allé à sa rencontre le jour de son retour. Naruto tentait tant bien que mal de se défendre, mais Sakura ne voulait rien entendre.

Kyohiro : Sakura, excuse-le, le voyage a été épuisant, donc il en a profité pour se reposer, et hier, j'ai pris une partie de son temps libre pour le tester lui, ainsi que Kiba et Hinata, car nous devons partir en mission aujourd'hui.

Sakura : Ah je vois. Excuse-moi alors, Naruto.

Tsunade toussota pour que nous prêtions attention à elle. Notre Hokage avait assisté à cette scène dans son propre bureau, et aucun de nous, membre de mon équipe, ne l'avions saluée. Le remarquant, je m'empressais de lui adresser mes salutations. La ninja légendaire congédia sa disciple Sakura avant de nous donner le but de notre mission.

Tsunade : Très bien. Votre mission est de vous rendre au village de Suna et de transmettre ces documents au Kazekage, ensuite, vous reviendrez au village. Rien de bien compliqué. Est-ce clair ?

En entendant l'objet de notre mission, Naruto s'empressa de rouspéter auprès de notre Hokage. Il protestait, sous prétexte que cette mission était de rang C au minimum et qu'il méritait une mission plus périlleuse. Je vis que Tsunade-sama commençait à perdre patience, je m'approchai de Naruto et lui mis ma main devant la bouche pour qu'il cesse de parler.

Kyohiro : C'est clair Tsunade-sama, nous partons immédiatement.

Je relâchai Naruto et m'approchai du bureau de Tsuande-sama pour qu'elle me transmette les documents que nous devions donner au Kazekage. Naruto en profita pour dire que Tsunade-sama était devenue gâteuse et qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait.

Tsunade : Pardon ! Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte Naruto Uzumaki ! Approche un peu que je te montre si je suis gâteuse !

Kyohiro : Calmez-vous Tsunade-sama, vous savez très bien que c'est mauvais de vous énerver de la sorte !

Tsunade : Quoi qu'il en soit, sortez ! Et que je ne vous revoie plus avant que vous n'ayez accompli votre mission !

Nous saluions Tsunade-sama et quittions son bureau. Une fois à l'extérieur, je frappai violemment Naruto sur le crâne. Celui-ci me demanda pourquoi un tel acte de violence. Je lui répondis que son attitude envers notre Hokage était inqualifiable !

Naruto : Mais pourquoi tu prends la défense de Mamie Tsunade ? Ça te dérange pas toi de faire une mission aussi minable ?

Hinata : Naruto ! C'est la décision de maître Hokage, tu ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de son choix !

Kiba : Et de toute façon, ça devrait pas être trop dur pour toi, étant donné que tu n'es qu'un genin.

Naruto s'énerva en entendant les mots de Kiba et tous deux se mirent à se disputer. Hinata et moi étions consternés de les voir agir comme des gamins, nous décidions de partir sans les attendre, ils n'auraient qu'à nous rattraper.

Nous étions en route depuis plusieurs heures. Le chemin se faisait sans trop d'encombres, à l'exception de Naruto et Kiba qui n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher des noises à cause de leur "rivalité". Hinata était exaspérée, quant à moi, je sentais que ma patience allait atteindre ses limites.

Kyohiro : Bon, le vieux couple a bientôt fini de se chamailler ?! C'est exaspérant à la fin.

En m'entendant, les deux rivaux cessèrent leur bagarre. Tous deux s'énervèrent après moi. Kiba me dit que ce n'était pas drôle du tout tandis que Naruto fit semblait d'être blessé par mes propos. Quant à Hinata, elle se mit à rire de leur réaction. Mais nous étions tous deux soulagés de les voir calmés car nous n'aurions pas tenu les trois jours que durent le trajet avec les incessantes querelles des deux rivaux.

Hinata : Au fait Kyohiro, ces cristaux de chakra que tu nous as donnés, ils proviennent d'où ?

Kyohiro : Eh bien, c'est mon chakra, que j'ai cristallisé en utilisant une technique spéciale. J'en ai aussi un en pendentif, mais il a une utilité tout autre.

Naruto : A quoi il te sert alors ?

Kyohiro : Tu vois le sceau que Tsunade a sur le front, elle y concentre son chakra dedans et peut s'en servir pour soigner des blessures graves. Mais cette technique diminue son espérance de vie, eh bien mon pendentif a la même utilité.

Kiba : Mais comment tu as fait pour cristalliser ton chakra ? Tu ne maîtriserais pas le shôton par hasard ?

La question de Kiba était très pertinente. Je leur expliquai que ma technique de cristallisation du chakra n'avait rien à voir avec le shôton, qui s'avérait être une amélioration l'élément dôton. En réalité, la cristallisation du chakra était une technique que j'avais mise au point suite à mon entrainement avec Tsunade-sama, le ninjutsu médical requérant une grande maitrise du chakra, j'avais appris à mieux contrôler son flux. Et comme je cherchais un moyen de me repérer lorsque j'utilisais ma technique de déplacement instantané, je me suis dit que d'utiliser des cristaux de mon chakra serait le mieux, étant donné que je pourrais le reconnaître entre mille.

Hinata : Mais il doit te falloir une énorme quantité de chakra pour pouvoir en cristalliser autant.

Kyohiro : Pour le moment ça ne pose aucun problème, vu que cette technique ne me sert pas en combat.

Naruto : Ça doit être génial de pouvoir cristalliser du chakra en combat !

Kyohiro : C'est déjà difficile à la base, donc en combat, c'est quasiment impossible.

Naruto : Mais toi t'es fort ! Tu vas sûrement trouver une solution.

Kyohiro : Ce n'est pas dans mes priorités du moment.

Nous finîmes par arriver près d'une petite auberge. Nous nous y arrêtions pour manger un peu, étant donné que nous marchions depuis de nombreuses heures. Naruto n'arrêta pas de dire que leurs ramens n'étaient pas aussi bons que ceux d'Ichiraku. Après nous être nourris, avoir payé la note et nous être reposés, nous reprîmes la route en direction du village de Suna, le voyage était encore long.

Après trois jours de trajet, nous arrivions enfin aux portes du village de Suna. L'accueil fut chaleureux. Nous nous rendions donc au bureau du Kazekage pour lui transmettre les documents de Tsunade-sama. Nous arrivions devant la porte de son bureau. Je frappai et quelques secondes après, j'entendis la voix de Gaara nous donner l'autorisation d'entrer.

Kyohiro : Bonjour à vous, Gaara-sama

Gaara : Bonjour à vous. Que me vaut votre visite.

Je n'avais pas pu commencer à parler que Naruto s'approcha du Kazekage et le salua de manière familière. Kiba le reprit immédiatement, lui indiquant que désormais, Gaara était au-dessus de nous et qu'il fallait donc montrer plus de respect envers lui. Gaara répondit à mon coéquipier que cela ne faisait rien.

Kyohiro : Hum... Si nous sommes là, c'est sur ordre de Tsunade-sama, notre Hokage, qui nous a demandé de vous transmettre ces documents.

Je m'approchai du bureau du Kazekage et lui transmis les documents. Il les feuilleta en vitesse et dit qu'il les regarderait plus tard.

Kyohiro : Gaara-sama, j'aurais quelque chose à vous demander avant que nous nous rentrions à Konoha.

Gaara : Qu'est-ce donc, Kyohiro ?

Kyohiro : Je souhaiterais que vous m'autorisiez à récupérer des spores de certaines plantes médicinales qui poussent à Suna.

Gaara : N'en avez-vous pas à Konoha ?

Kyohiro : Si, mais il nous en manque quelques une et il me semble que vous en possédez ici à Suna.

Gaara réfléchit un instant puis accéda à ma requête. Cependant, il décida de venir avec moi, étant donné que certaines plantes n'étaient disponibles qu'en très petites quantité, il tenait juste à vérifier que je n'en prenne pas trop. Nous quittions donc son bureau pour nous rendre dans les serres du village.

Chapitre 5

Nous entrions dans la serre et découvrions ainsi toutes les plantes médicinales qui poussaient à Suna, et il y en avait de très nombreuses variété. Je faisais le tour des plantes, suivi par Gaara-sama, et récupérai des spores sur les plantes que nous n'avions pas à Konoha. Le Kazekage vérifiait que je n'abîme pas les plantes ou que je n'en recueil pas trop.

Kyohiro : Je ne pensais pas voir autant de plantes par ici.

Gaara : La terre n'est pas très riche ici, certaines plantes sont donc en quantité très limitées.

Kyohiro : Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai récupéré assez de spore de chaque pour que l'on puisse en cultiver à Konoha.

Une fois ma tâche achevée, nous quittions la serre. J'avais pour projet de rentrer immédiatement comme Tsunade-sama nous l'avait demandé, mais Naruto rouspéta, comme à son habitude, prétextant qu'on ne pouvait pas partir alors que l'on venait d'arriver. C'est alors que le Kazekage nous proposa de nous rendre chez lui un moment pour partager une tasse de thé avant notre départ. Naruto changea immédiatement d'attitude suite à la proposition de Gaara-sama.

Nous arrivions donc à la demeure familiale du Kazekage. Ce dernier nous invita à entrer. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise à cette idée, et j'étais bien le seul. Tous les autres, bien que Gaara-sama soit devenu le chef du village de Suna, le considéraient encore comme un de leur camarade et se "permettaient" un comportement moins stricte. D'ailleurs, Gaara-sama ne tarda pas à me reprocher mon attitude trop formelle et il m'autorisa à agir comme s'il était mon égal, bien que cela fut très dur pour moi de le considérer comme tel. Les frères et soeurs de Gaara nous rejoignirent et ainsi, nous pouvions partager une tasse de thé tout en parlant de choses et d'autres.

Gaara : Kyohiro, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais le frère ainé de Naruto, est-ce bien vrai ?

Naruto : Ah ça, pour être vrai, c'est vrai ! En plus notre père était le quatrième, et le meilleur Hokage que nous ayons eu.

Kyohiro : Tiens, je ne savais pas que tu t'appelais Kyohiro toi aussi.

Naruto rouspéta après moi pour ma remarque qu'il trouvait absurde. Je lui fis remarquer que Gaara s'était adressé à moi et non pas à lui. Naruto s'emportait très facilement, moi je restais calme. Gaara rigola de nous voir ainsi. Il déclara que c'était dur de croire que nous étions frère tant nos caractères étaient différents.

Hinata : Je pense que Kyohiro a beaucoup hérité du caractère de son père. Et Naruto, sans doute de sa mère.

Naruto : Ouais ! Mais j'ai hérité du charme légendaire du Quatrième.

Kiba : Ne rêve pas trop Naruto !

A nouveau, Naruto se mit à ronchonner suite à la remarque de Kiba. Nous nous mirent tous à rire, et finalement, même Naruto. Je n'aurais jamais pensé passer un tel moment en présence du Kazekage. Mais le temps finit par passer et il vint alors le temps de se dire au revoir. Gaara, Temari et Kankuro nous accompagnèrent jusqu'aux portes de Suna avant que nous nous saluions.

Gaara : Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bon retour.

Naruto : Salut Gaara ! Tu verras, bientôt je deviendrai Hokage ! Crois-moi !

Hinata : Pour cela, il faudrait peut-être que tu deviennes chûnin avant.

Naruto : Hinata... C'est pas sympa ce que tu viens de dire.

Je me mis à rire, Hinata cachait bien son jeu. Je saluais respectueusement Gaara et je quittai le village en compagnie de mon équipe. A nouveau, il nous faudrait compter trois jours pour être de retour à Konoha.

Nous étions en marche depuis environ trois jours et nous n'allions pas tarder à arriver près du village de Konoha. Mais un groupe de ninjas renégats se tenaient sur notre route et ne voulaient absolument pas nous laisser passer. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent sur nous. Naruto se défendaient avec son multi-clonage, Hinata utilisaient les techniques du clan Hyûga et Kiba se battait avec son chien Akamaru. Cependant, le combat était périlleux, étant donné le fait que nos adversaires étaient armés de katanas. Je réussi à vaincre un de nos adversaires et pris alors possession de son arme. Les camarades de mon adversaire se jetèrent alors sur moi. Je fis un tour sur moi-même et tranchai mes ennemis au niveau du ventre. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à s'effondrer, morts. Mais alors que je les croyais vaincus, l'un d'entre eux se jeta sur Kiba et le blessa au ventre. Je me téléportai aux côtés de mon camarade blessé et transperçai son assaillant avant de jeter le katana au loin.

Naruto : Je ne savais pas que tu maniais les armes !

Kyohiro : Ce n'est pas le moment pour parler de ça, je dois soigner Kiba.

Je demandai à Kiba de retirer sa veste et l'aidait car sa blessure le faisait souffrir. En le voyant à demi nu, je me mis à rougir je ne savais pourquoi, mais je réussi à le cacher aux autres. Je plaçai mes mains au-dessus de la plaie et y concentrait mon chakra. La blessure se referma alors, soignant définitivement Kiba.

Kiba : Merci Kyohiro. Heureusement que t'étais là.

Kyohiro : Bon. Allons vers l'est. Une rivière coule pas loin d'ici, nous pourrons nous y reposer un moment.

Nous nous dirigions donc vers la rivière dont j'avais parlé et, après une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche, nous pouvions enfin nous poser. Je me rendis au bord de la rivière pour me rafraîchir le visage. Kiba me rejoignit et s'assis à mes côtés.

Kiba : Il fait vraiment chaud, tu ne trouves pas.

Kyohiro : Oui, tu as raison.

Kiba ôta ses souliers et plongea ses pieds dans l'eau. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant la fraîcheur de l'eau. Ayant toujours trop chaud, il décida alors de retirer sa veste, il était donc à nouveau à torse nu, ce qui ne manqua à nouveau pas de me faire rougir. Kiba ne tarda pas à le remarquer.

Kiba : Ça va Kyohiro ? T'es tout rouge ? C'est moi qui te fais de l'effet ou quoi ?

Kyohiro : Non, c'est juste que, comme tu l'as dit, il fait chaud.

Je pris de l'eau dans mes mains et m'aspergeai le visage avec. Puis je me levai pour rejoindre Hinata et mon frère Naruto. Kiba décida de rester là et me demanda encore une fois si j'allais bien. Je lui répondis que oui, tout allait bien.

Kyohiro (pensée) : Mais pourquoi est-ce que je rougis à chaque fois que je vois Kiba à torse nu ? C'est pas possible ça...

Kiba (pensée) : Il est bizarre d'un coup Kyohiro, je me demande ce qui se passe...

Après nous être reposés pendant un moment, nous reprenions enfin la route vers le village de Konoha. Nous ne tarderions pas à y arriver, et ainsi, je pourrais faire mon rapport à Tsunade-sama. Durant le trajet, j'évitais de regarder en direction de Kiba. Je ne comprenais absolument pas pourquoi je rougissais en sa présence.

Nous arrivions finalement à Konoha. Notre première étape était de nous rendre au bureau de Tsunade-sama pour lui faire un rapport de mission. Nous y allions tous ensemble et une fois devant le bureau, comme d'habitude, je frappais à la porte et attendait un signe de Tsunade-sama, qui ne tarda pas arriver. Ayant l'autorisation de l'Hokage, nous entrions dans son bureau.

Tsunade : Vous voilà. Je suppose que vous avez remis les documents au Kazekage et que tout c'est passé sans encombre ?

Kyohiro : A part une attaque de renégats au retour, oui, tout c'est bien passé.

Tsunade : Très bien. Je vais vous laisser la journée libre, étant donné que vous avez eu un long trajet.

Nous remercions Tsunade-sama et quittions son bureau. Suite à cela, et vu l'heure qu'il était, je proposai à mes camarades d'aller manger au restaurant pour notre retour de mission, et bien entendu, c'est moi qui offrait.

Naruto : T'es sûr d'avoir assez d'argent pour payer le resto ?

Kyohiro : Ecoute Naruto, durant mon entrainement, je n'ai pas fait que m'exercer. Pendant mon temps libre, j'aidais à la boutique des Yamanaka et je recevais de l'argent. Et après avoir appris le ninjutsu médical, j'ai effectué quelques opérations à l'hôpital, et là aussi j'étais rémunéré, alors oui, j'ai assez pour payer le restaurant.

Mes trois équipiers acceptèrent donc mon idée. Naruto proposa d'aller manger chez Ichiraku, mais je lui dis que je prévoyais d'aller dans un autre restaurant. Je leur demandais donc de me suivre sans émettre d'objection. Tandis que nous marchions dans les rues de Konoha, notre route croisa celle de Sakura. Je lui proposai alors de se joindre à nous, même si elle ne faisait pas partie de notre équipe. La jeune kunoichi accepta avec plaisir mon invitation. Suite à ce petit arrêt, nous reprîmes la route en direction du restaurant. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de marche, nous arrivions enfin au dit-restaurant. Les quatre personnes m'accompagnant firent de gros yeux en voyant de quel établissement il s'agissait.

Kiba : Euh... tu sais que c'est un des restaurants les plus chers du village.

Kyohiro : Oui, mais durant mon entrainement avec Tsunade-sama, nous avions pour habitude de venir ici au moins deux fois par moi. N'est-ce pas Sakura.

Ma camarade médecin acquiesça, puis nous entrions dans le restaurant. Je demandai au serveur une table pour cinq personnes et nous prirent place à table. La carte proposée était très variée, et les prix, effectivement, étaient assez élevés, cependant, je laissais à mes camarades leur libre choix quant à ce qu'ils désiraient manger, tant qu'ils n'exagéraient pas. Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de choisir, je passai commande, il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée des plats.

Chapitre 6

Nous avions fini de manger, il ne me restait plus qu'à payer l'addition et nous pouvions partir. Cependant, nous avions décidé de rester un peu pour discuter. Kiba me demanda qu'elle heure il était. Je pris une voix de robot pour lui répondre.

Kyohiro : Il... est... actuellement...quatorze... heures... trente-deux.

Kiba devint soudainement agité, et aucun de nous qui étions présent ne compris pourquoi. Kiba nous expliqua en vitesse qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Ino à quatorze heures trente et qu'il était donc en retard. Pour m'amuser, je lui mis la pression en lui disant qu'Ino ne supportais pas les gens qui étaient en retard et qu'il risquait d'avoir de gros problèmes avec elle. Kiba partit en toute hâte, encore plus paniqué, et cela, par ma faute. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus aucune trace de lui, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto et moi nous mirent à rire.

Hintata : C'est pas sympa Kyohiro ! Il doit trop stresser maintenant !

Naruto : Vous ne pensez pas que Kiba est amoureux de Ino ?

Sakura : Mais ça saute aux yeux qu'il l'aime.

Naruto se tourna vers moi et me demanda si je savais si Ino était elle aussi amoureuse de Kiba. Je le fis languir un moment, faisant semblant d'être en pleine réflexion. Je répondis que je savais tout des amours de ma demi-sœur, mais que malheureusement, ces informations étaient top secrètes. Mes trois camarades me supplièrent de leur dire la vérité, ce que je refusai catégoriquement. Tous trois soupirèrent tandis que je leur adressai un énorme sourire. Finalement, nous quittions le restaurant, l'addition étant réglée.

Nous nous promenions dans les rues du village, mais Hinata et Sakura ne tardèrent pas à nous laisser seuls, moi et mon frère. Nous continuions notre route en direction de la maison. Naruto était serein et très souriant. Je sentais sa joie me pénétrer. J'étais vraiment heureux qu'il soit de retour, je n'attendais que ça depuis que Tsunade m'avait expliqué la vérité nous concernant.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, nous arrivions enfin chez nous. Je me posai sur le canapé et Naruto vint auprès de moi.

Naruto : Dis Kyohiro, est-ce que toi t'es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Kyohiro : Euh... oui. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te le dire.

Mon jeune frère insista pour que je le lui dise. Je pris ma respiration et lui avouait que j'étais amoureux de Hinata. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais bizarre en présence de Kiba. Non ! Je devais arrêter d'y penser, moi ? Amoureux de Kiba ? Mais quelle blague ! Naruto me regarda avec un énorme sourire. Il ne pensait pas que la jeune Hyûga était l'élue de mon cœur.

Kyohiro : Et toi Naruto ? Tu es toujours amoureux de Sakura.

Naruto : Oui, mais elle ne semble pas éprouver de sentiments à mon égard...

Naruto baissa la tête et parut soudainement triste. Je le pris dans mes bras tout en lui conseillant d'être patient et surtout, de ne pas baisser les bras. Naruto me sourit et me remercia pour mon conseil. Je me levai alors et allai récupérer mon katana dans ma chambre. Naruto me regarda avec de grands yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à me voir en possession d'une arme. Je prévenais Naruto que j'allais m'entrainer un peu, le laissant donc seul à la maison. Mon jeune frère acquiesça et je quittai alors notre maison.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que je m'entrainai au terrain numéro trois. J'exerçais mes techniques ainsi que mon maniement du katana. Soudain, le vent se mit à souffler. Je regardai le ciel, il était chargé de lourds nuages : l'orage n'allait pas tarder à éclater. Ce changement de temps ne me présageait rien de bon. Je cessai donc mon entrainement et me dépêchai de rentrer.

Arrivé dans la demeure familiale, je fus surpris de ne pas y retrouver Naruto. Sans doute était-il sorti pour aller voir des amis. L'orage éclata et une pluie torrentielle se déversa sur le village. J'avais toujours cette mauvaise impression, et Naruto tardant à rentrer, je commençai à stresser. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Mes craintes furent vite dissipées lorsque Naruto apparut à l'entrée. Il était complètement trempé. Il retira alors ses vêtements, gardant uniquement sur lui son boxer, mais contrairement à ce que toute personne « normale » ferait, il n'alla pas chercher de vêtements secs dans sa chambre. Non, mon frère décida de rester en sous-vêtement.

Kyohiro : Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre si tu attrapes un rhume !

Naruto : Bah, t'es un ninja médecin, tu pourras me soigner.

Kyohiro : Non, dans ce cas-là, je te laisserais seul avec ton rhume, ça t'apprendrait à ne pas t'habiller correctement.

Nous nous mettions à rire, et malgré ce que je venais de dire à mon jeune frère, celui-ci décida de rester en sous-vêtement. Je ne m'opposai pas davantage à ce choix, de toute façon, il n'en aurait fait qu'à sa tête. Je me levais pour aller faire du thé et mon très cher frère me demanda s'il pouvait en avoir une tasse lui aussi. Je lui rétorquai alors que s'il avait froid, il n'avait qu'à se vêtir, mais il me répondit en retour qu'il aimait beaucoup mon thé, tout simplement. Naruto voulait savoir pourquoi j'insistais tant pour qu'il s'habille, et me demanda, l'air suspicieux, si en réalité je n'étais pas troublé de le voir si peux vêtu.

Kyohiro : Tu oses sous-entendre que tu me ferais de l'effet en étant en sous-vêtement ?!

Naruto : On ne sait jamais, peut-être que c'est le cas.

Kyohiro : Fais attention Naruto, ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon petit frère que je ne vais pas te frapper, tu joues avec le feu là.

Mes paroles refroidirent Naruto qui cessa immédiatement avec ses sous-entendus. Le thé étant prêt, j'apportais deux tasses sur la table et Naruto vint alors s'assoir. Naruto but un petit peu du breuvage et me complimenta à nouveau sur la qualité du thé. Je lui expliquais qu'il s'agissait d'une recette du clan Yamanaka. Mes explications furent interrompues par un violent coup de tonnerre, je regardai au dehors, la pluie ne s'était pas calmée et le vent soufflait bien plus fort.

Naruto : Eh bien, c'est la tempête dehors.

Kyohiro : Je n'aimerais pas être en mission par ce temps.

Naruto acquiesça en signe d'approbation, nous avions tous deux le même avis sur ce point. Suite à un autre violent coup de tonnerre, je vis mon frère frissonner. Je lui demandai alors s'il avait froid. Il m'expliqua alors qu'il n'aimait pas tant les orages et que cela l'oppressait un petit peu. Je lui dis alors, sereinement, que nous ne risquions rien tant que nous étions à l'intérieur, du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Ayant fini mon thé, je me levai et allai récupérer un livre dans ma chambre avant d'aller m'installer sur le canapé pour reprendre ma lecture. Naruto me rejoignit. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur mes jambes. D'une main, je tenais l'ouvrage que je lisais et de l'autre, je caressais les cheveux de mon frère. Celui-ci me demanda de quoi parlait mon livre. Je lui expliquai donc qu'il s'agissait d'une œuvre traitant le sujet des poisons.

Naruto : Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresses autant aux poisons ?

Kyohiro : Eh bien, avec un poison suffisamment puissant, une simple égratignure peu garantir la défaite de n'importe quel ennemi, aussi puissant soit-il. Enfin, seulement si son corps n'est pas immunisé contre les poisons et venins.

Naruto : Quand tu dis ça, tu penses à Orochimaru ?

J'acquiesçai, Naruto avait tout à fait compris. En pensant au traitre de Konoha, son regard s'assombrit. Sans doute pensait-il à Sasuke. Je soupirai avant d'expliquer à Naruto qu'il devait se faire une raison et que Sasuke ne reviendrait sûrement jamais à Konoha. Mon jeune frère protesta, il ne voulait pas se résoudre à cette idée, et déclara que s'il le fallait, il ramènerait son ancien camarade de force à Konoha.

Kyohiro : Naruto, je vais te dire une bonne chose. Sasuke est un déserteur, et le sort réservé à ceux qui trahissent Konoha s'applique aussi à lui. Saches que si jamais l'occasion se présentait pour moi de tuer Sasuke, je le ferai, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Naruto se redressa et me regarda d'un air réellement triste, et cela se comprenait. Sasuke avait été son équipier et il avait noué de forts liens avec lui. Je m'en voulais presque d'avoir blessé Naruto, mais il fallait qu'il sache que Sasuke n'étais plus qu'un ennemi pour moi. Je pris Naruto dans mes bras pour le consoler et passai ma main dans ses cheveux.

Kyohiro : Je sais à quel point c'est dur de perdre son équipier.

Naruto : Comment pourrais-tu savoir ?! Aucun de tes équipiers n'a trahi le village.

Kyohiro : Peut-être bien qu'aucun d'eux n'a déserté Konoha, mais ils sont morts durant une mission, et ça fait bien plus mal.

Naruto se « détacha » de mon étreinte et me regarda avant de s'excuser. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et lui dis que ce n'était rien. J'avais déjà fait mon deuil, mais le souvenir de mes deux équipiers restait gravé en moi. Je changeai de sujet, afin que nous parlions de quelque chose de plus heureux. Je demandai à mon frère ce qu'il pensait de notre équipe et si, selon lui, j'avais fait le bon choix. Il me répondit que notre équipe était très efficace, bien que Kiba lui lancent constamment des piques. Notre discussion fut interrompue lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je me levai et me rendit à l'entrée pour voir de qui il s'agissait. J'ouvris la porte, il s'agissait de Shikamaru. Il était complètement trempé et avait l'air essoufflé.

Kyohiro : Shikamaru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Shikamaru : C'est... Kiba... Il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital... Je t'expliquerai en chemin !

C'était donc ça ce mauvais pressentiment ! Je récupérai une veste avant de sortir. Naruto voulait nous accompagner, je lui ordonnais de se dépêcher de s'habiller et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il nous rejoignit. Nous quittions alors la maison pour nous rendre à l'hôpital.

Chapitre 7

Nous courrions dans les rues de Konoha et Shikamaru nous expliquais ce qu'il s'était passé. Dans la journée, lui, Ino et Kiba étaient allés en forêt récupérer quelques plantes médicinales et durant leur voyage, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Orochimaru. Malgré les avertissements de Shikamaru et Ino, Kiba s'était attaqué au Sanin et s'était fait battre à plates coutures et s'était en plus fait mordre par un serpent d'Orochimaru.

Kyohiro : Mais pourquoi Orochimaru traine-t-il autour du village ?!

Shikamaru : Ça, tu vois, je l'ignore complètement.

J'étais très inquiet pour Kiba, tellement inquiet que je me mis à pleurer, mais la pluie me permit de cacher mes larmes aux deux autres ninjas qui m'accompagnaient. Nous ne tardions pas à arriver à l'hôpital. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me donnai ma veste à une infirmière qui nous indiqua dans quelle salle se trouvait Kiba. J'y arrivai en courant et vis Ino auprès du corps de Kiba, allongé sur la table d'opération. Je demandai aux médecins de me passer la feuille d'analyse sanguine et lus les informations qui y étaient écrites.

Kyohiro : C'est impossible !

Ino : Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ?

Kyohiro : Ce poison est trop complexe pour être du venin de serpent ! C'est sans doute un poison créé par Orochimaru lui-même.

Sakura et Tsunade-sama ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Tandis que Tsunade demanda à Ino ce qui s'était passé, je demandai à Sakura de me donner son avis sur la question, même si j'étais certain de ce que j'avançais. La réponse de la jeune kunoichi allait dans le même sens que la théorie que j'avais avancé. Je demandai alors aux médecins de m'apporter tous les éléments dont j'avais besoin pour créer une solution qui me permettrait d'extirper le poison du corps de Kiba. Sakura me demanda si j'allais y arriver et j'acquiesçai en guise de réponse. Les médecins m'apportèrent rapidement ce dont il me fallait et je préparai minutieusement la solution. Je demandai ensuite aux médecins de tenir Kiba, bien que celui-ci était inconscient. Je plaçai ma main droite à la surface de la solution et concentrai mon chakra pour former une bulle. Puis je fis pénétrer cette bulle dans le corps de Kiba, d'abord au niveau du cœur. En concentrant mon chakra, je parvenais à extirper le poison des cellules du muscle cardiaque et le faisait pénétrer dans la solution, puis, de la main gauche, je faisais délicatement ressortir la bulle liquide contenant le poison et lâchais le tout dans un récipient. Ensuite, je plaçai mes mains au niveau du cœur de Kiba et concentrai mon chakra pour régénérer les cellules cardiaques.

Je répétai cette opération plusieurs fois, au niveau des poumons, de l'estomac, des intestins et du foie. J'avais retiré la plus grande partie du poison du corps de Kiba. Je m'assis sur une chaise, cette opération était éprouvante et nécessitant un contrôle minutieux du chakra.

Kyohiro : C'est bon, Kiba est désormais hors de danger. Mais il me reste à concocter l'antidote pour éliminer les résidus de poison qui restent dans son organisme.

Ino pleura de soulagement. Je me levai et serrai ma jeune sœur dans mes bras. Je lui conseillais de rentrer à la maison et d'aller dormir. Elle pourrait passer voir Kiba le lendemain. Pour l'heure, elle avait besoin de repos. Je demandai ensuite à Sakura de rester auprès de Kiba en attendant l'antidote. Je quittai l'hôpital et me rendit dans la serre à proximité pour préparer le remède dont Kiba avait besoin.

Après plusieurs essais sans réussite, je parvins enfin à composer l'antidote au poison composé par Orochimaru. Cela n'avait pas été facile du tout tant la création du Sanin renégat était complexe. Je dépêchai de retourner à l'hôpital pour donner l'antidote à mon coéquipier. En arrivant dans sa chambre, je vis qu'il n'était toujours pas revenu à lui.

Sakura : Kyohiro, tu as réussi à faire l'antidote ?

Kyohiro : Oui, mais il était vraiment difficile à concocter.

Kiba était inconscient, il fallait que je lui injecte l'antidote directement dans les veines. Je pris une seringue stérilisée et aspirait l'antidote avec. Sakura imbiba du coton avec un liquide anesthésiant qu'elle passa sur une zone précise du bras de Kiba. Ensuite, je plantai la seringue là où la peau avait été anesthésiée et injectai l'antidote dans l'organisme de mon camarade. Dans trois jours, si je ne me trompais pas, il pourrait sortir de l'hôpital.

Kyohiro : Sakura, tu peux rentrer chez toi, je vais rester ici auprès de Kiba.

Sakura : Hors de question ! Il faut que tu te reposes correctement, l'opération t'a épuisé ! Je resterai auprès de Kiba cette nuit.

Je ne m'opposai pas à la décision de Sakura et la remerciai de rester ici. Je quittai donc la chambre et l'hôpital. A l'extérieur de celui-ci, mon frère Naruto m'attendait. Je lui demandai pourquoi il n'était pas rentré directement à la maison. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait raccompagné Ino jusqu'à chez elle avant de revenir à l'hôpital pour voir si j'en avais terminé avec l'antidote. Sur le chemin, je ne cessai de repenser à Kiba, même si je lui avais administré l'antidote, je ne cessai de m'inquiéter pour lui. Naruto ne tarda pas à déceler mon inquiétude et me sourit chaleureusement en me disant que tout irait bien pour Kiba désormais. Naruto avait raison, il était hors de danger maintenant, et si quelque chose devait arriver, Sakura était là-bas avec lui au cas où.

Une fois que nous étions arrivés chez nous, Naruto se mit à bâiller bruyamment et décida alors d'aller se coucher. Je lui souhaitai bonne nuit avant de me rendre aussi dans ma chambre. Mais je n'étais pas enclin à aller me coucher. Je récupérai plusieurs flacons dans une armoire et les déposai sur mon bureau. Je m'assis sur une chaise et retirai des fruits de belladone d'un des flacons. Je pris un petit pot en terre cuite ainsi qu'un pilon et je me mis à écraser les fruits jusqu'à en obtenir un liquide. Avec un filtre, je récupérai uniquement le liquide extrait de la belladone et le versais dans un nouveau flacon et y collait une étiquette avec écrit dessus son contenu. Je pris ensuite un parchemin sur lequel j'inscrivais des éléments ainsi que des quantités. J'étais en train de préparer la recette de mon nouveau poison à base de plantes et d'éléments naturels. Je regardais un instant à l'extérieur, l'orage avait repris de plus belle et les coups de tonnerre devinrent de plus en plus violents. J'entendis frapper à la porte de ma chambre et quelque secondes après, Naruto entra dans ma chambre.

Kyohiro : Tu ne dors pas ?

Naruto : Non, j'y arrive pas, avec cet orage de malheur.

Naruto se glissa derrière ma chaise et croisa ses bras autour de mon cou en me demandant ce que je faisais. Je lui expliquai que j'étais en train de travailler sur un poison. Puis mon frère pris un flacon et regarda l'étiquette.

Naruto : C'est quoi ça, « cyanure de potassium » ?

Kyohiro : C'est un composé chimique cristallin hautement toxique. 100 milligrammes peuvent suffire à tuer quelqu'un dans les deux heures qui suivent l'ingestion de ce produit.

Naruto reposa rapidement le flacon, je souris en voyant sa réaction. Je lui dis que s'il m'énervait trop, j'avais de quoi le faire taire. Mes mots lui glacèrent le sang. Je me mis alors à rire et lui promis de ne jamais me servir de mes poisons sur lui.

Naruto : Dis, Kyohiro... je sais que ma demande va te paraître bizarre mais, je voudrais que tu viennes dormir avec moi. Je suis sûr que si tu es auprès de moi, j'arriverai à dormir malgré l'orage...

Kyohiro : Parce que tu te sentirais en sécurité auprès de moi c'est ça ?

Naruto : Oui... c'est ça...

Kyohiro : Je voudrais bien, mais on risque d'être serré dans mon lit, dans le tien aussi je suppose.

Naruto : Bah... on a qu'à aller dans la chambre qui était à nos parents.

Mon jeune frère avait l'air gêné par sa demande et s'attendait sans doute à un refus catégorique de ma part. Mais je lui adressai un sourire chaleureux et acceptai sa demande. Je lui demandai juste de me laisser le temps de ranger mes affaires et de me préparer. Naruto sortit de ma chambre pendant que je rangeais mes flacons dans l'armoire que je fermai alors à clé. Puis je me déshabillai, ne gardant sur moi que mon boxer, et me rendit dans la chambre de nos parents où mon jeune frère se trouvai déjà. Je me glissai sous les draps aux côtés de mon frère qui se blottit contre moi, je le pris alors dans mes bras. Celui-ci me remercia d'avoir accepté et je lui répondis qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de refuser. Naruto ferma les yeux, il était si calme, contrairement à moi. Je ne cessai de m'inquiéter pour Kiba. Je savais pertinemment qu'il ne risquait plus rien. Mon frère se rendit compte de mon inquiétude, et pour cause, mon rythme cardiaque avait augmenté.

Naruto : Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour Kiba ? Tu sais pourtant qu'il est hors de danger. Pourquoi tu te fais autant de soucis ?

Kyohiro : Ça ne fait pas longtemps que notre équipe est formée et il faut déjà qu'un coéquipier soit gravement blessé. J'ai déjà perdu mes deux coéquipiers de mon ancienne équipe, je ne veux pas que les événements du passé se reproduisent maintenant.

Naruto : Les événements du passés ne se reproduiront pas, pour la simple raison que tu es devenu bien plus fort et que tu es un grand ninja médecin maintenant !

Ce que Naruto venait de dire était tout à fait vrai. Si j'avais entrepris mon entrainement avec Tsunade, c'était pour être en mesure de protéger ceux qui comptent pour moi. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Naruto était capable de dire des choses très profondes. Je le remerciai, mais il ne donna aucune réponse car il s'était endormi. Je l'embrassai sur le front, remontai la couverture, fermai les yeux et ne tardai pas à m'endormir.

Chapitre 8

Durant les jours qui suivirent, je me rendis régulièrement à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de Kiba. Tsunade-sama avait suspendu les missions pour notre équipe en attendant le rétablissement de l'Inuzuka. Aujourd'hui, si je ne m'étais pas trompé, il pourrait sortir de l'hôpital. Je quittais la maison pour me rendre à l'hôpital, mais avant cela, il fallait absolument que je parle à ma sœur Ino. Je me rendis donc à la demeure des Yamanaka en espérant la trouver là-bas.

Arrivé devant la demeure des Yamanaka, je sonnai à la porte et attendis que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir, en espérant que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir bien évidemment. L'attente ne fut pas de longue durée, et c'était bien Ino qui ouvrit la porte. Elle parut bien étonnée de me voir ici et non pas auprès de Kiba.

Kyohiro : Ino, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de très important.

Ino m'invita à entrer et nous nous rendions directement dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'assis sur une chaise tandis que ma jeune demi-sœur resta debout. Elle me dévisagea pendant que je cherchais mes mots, j'avais peur de la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir. Je pris ma respiration avant de parler.

Kyohiro : Bah, ce que je veux te dire en fait, c'est que... depuis quelque temps... je ressens des choses pour... Kiba, et je crois que... Je suis amoureux de lui...

Je baissais la tête immédiatement après avoir fini ma phrase. Je me sentais mal et j'avais peur de la réaction d'Ino. Celle-ci s'approcha de moi, je relevais la tête ce qui me permit de voir un immense sourire affiché sur son visage, et ce sourire était plus que sincère.

Ino : Si tu l'aimes, tu devrais le lui dire le plus vite possible. Aujourd'hui même !

Kyohiro : Mais... mais toi, tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui ?!

Ino se mit à rire et m'expliqua que certes elle trouvait Kiba super sexy, mais qu'il n'était pas du tout son genre. Elle le trouvait trop impulsif et que, de toute façon, elle avait quelqu'un d'autre en vue. Je la regardai, elle souriait toujours, avec un de ces sourires qui vous réchauffe le cœur et vous redonne confiance. Cependant, un doute persistait en moi. Et si Kiba n'éprouvait pas de tels sentiments pour moi ? Et s'il me rejetait ? J'avais peur, peur que la relation que j'avais avec l'Inuzuka ne se dégrade et peur que l'ambiance de notre équipe ne soit abîmée. Je partageais ces craintes avec Ino, en espérant qu'elle puisse me rassurer.

Ino : Tu sais, Kiba est peut-être un peu rustre c'est vrai, mais il n'est pas cruel. Et puis, tu lui as sauvé la vie. Ce serait bien mal élevé de sa part de te rejeter parce que tu es amoureux de lui et lui pas.

Ino avait raison. Je me levai et la serrai dans mes bras, tout en la remerciant de ses paroles qui m'avaient rassuré. Je me sentais près à révéler à Kiba les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui. Certes j'appréhendais quand même un peu, mais si j'attendais trop, quelqu'un d'autre pourrait me devancer et me prendre Kiba. Je quittai la demeure des Yamanaka et me dirigeai d'un pas décidé en direction de l'hôpital.

J'arrivais enfin à l'hôpital. Je me dirigeai immédiatement vers la chambre de Kiba. Celui-ci était en compagnie d'une infirmière qui était passé voir s'il allait bien. Lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre, Kiba me sourit chaleureusement et je lui rendis son sourire. Je lui demandai si tout allait bien, s'il ne ressentait pas de douleurs particulières. Il me répondit qu'il était en forme. J'informais l'infirmière qu'il était rétabli et qu'il pouvait quitter l'hôpital dès à présent. L'infirmière acquiesça et alla prévenir les médecins supérieurs du départ de mon camarade.

Kyohiro : Bon, il ne te reste plus qu'à t'habiller et tu pourras partir.

Kiba se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers une chaise sur laquelle étaient posés ses vêtements. Je me mis à rougir en voyant qu'il était en sous-vêtement. Je me retournai et lui dis que je le retrouvais à l'extérieur. Après quelques minutes d'attente, Kiba me rejoignait enfin. Il me demanda où nous comptions aller, je lui proposai alors d'aller au parc pour nous poser et pour profiter du beau temps. Kiba trouvait cette idée plutôt bonne, et c'est de bonne humeur que nous nous rendions au parc du village.

Une fois que nous y étions arrivés, nous nous asseyons à l'ombre d'un arbre, un peu à l'écart des gens. Il faisait encore chaud, malgré l'automne arrivant. Une petite brise soufflait, le temps était vraiment magnifique. Mais vint l'instant fatidique où je devais révéler à Kiba ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Kyohiro : Kiba... il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

Kiba : Je t'écoute.

Kyohiro : C'est que... en fait... je...

Je n'y arrivais pas, les mots ne voulaient pas venir. Mon cœur battait très fort dans ma poitrine et ma gorge était sèche. Kiba s'approcha plus de moi et m'observait attentivement. Cela me mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise.

Kyohiro : En fait, je... je...

Kiba : Attends... je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Kiba attrapa mon menton et là, il fit quelque chose de totalement improbable. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa langoureusement. Je répondis à son baiser et fermai les yeux. Puis Kiba rompit le baiser et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Kiba : Ce que tu voulais me dire, c'était « Je t'aime » ?

Kyohiro : O... Oui...

Kiba : Moi aussi je t'aime. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux que ce soit le cas pour toi.

Je ne réalisai pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Kiba, amoureux de moi ? Depuis quand ? Je sentais un poids s'envoler. J'étais si soulagé, des larmes de joies perlèrent au coin de mes yeux. Kiba sécha ce début de larme avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Je passais mes bras dans ses cheveux pendant que nous nous embrassions. Cela dura quelques minutes avant que Kiba ne rompe à nouveau le baiser. Je m'allongeais alors sur le sol et Kiba se coucha sur moi. Je caressai son dos tandis qu'il se blottissait contre moi et je frissonnai en sentant son souffle sur mon cou.

Kiba : Kyohiro, j'ai attendu tellement longtemps pour être aussi prêt de toi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais heureux quand Shizune est venu me chercher pour la formation de notre équipe.

Kyohiro : Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas révélé ton amour plus tôt ?

Kiba : Je ne savais pas si ces sentiments étaient partagés, et j'avais peur de ton rejet.

En réalité, Kiba et moi nous aimions sans le savoir et aucun de nous n'osait le révéler à l'autre. Je serrai Kiba très fort contre moi. Il me dit que maintenant qu'il était avec moi, il serait près à me suivre n'importe où. J'étais très touché par cette preuve d'amour. Ayant envie de rire un peu, je lui répondis qu'il était un bon petit chien. Kiba avait compris ma plaisanterie et me répondit par un aboiement, mais voulant pousser le jeu encore plus loin, il se mit alors à me lécher le visage comme le ferait un chien content de retrouver son maître. Je me mis à rire en voyant Kiba agir de la sorte. Celui-ci continua son entreprise pendant un petit moment. Il finit par arrêter et me regarda l'air amusé. Je me mis à caresser les fesses de mon partenaire qui me regarda avec un air malicieux. Kiba nous fit basculer sur le côté et se serra encore plus contre moi. Je posai mon front contre le sien tout en continuant à caresser ses fesses. Kiba fit de même que moi. Nous nous embrassions encore pendant un instant avant que je ne rompe notre baiser.

Kyohiro : Je t'aime Kiba, et je souhaite de tout mon cœur que notre amour dure pour l'éternité.

Kiba : Je ferai tout pour que nous puissions rester ensemble.

Kyohiro : Mais, toi et Ino ne sortiez pas ensemble ? C'est ce que nous pensions tous.

Kiba : Je vais t'expliquer. Ca fait depuis longtemps que je t'aime, je ne saurais te dire depuis quand, et la première personne à qui j'en ai parlé était Ino. Et d'un commun accord, nous avions décidé de jouer la comédie en vous faisant croire que l'on sortait ensemble, en réalité, c'était juste pour me couvrir.

J'étais très étonné de la révélation de Kiba, mais venant de Ino, je n'étais pas étonné. Kiba me demanda alors si je comptais révéler à Naruto et à Hinata notre liaison. Je lui répondis que pour que la cohésion de groupe perdure, il serait mieux de leur en faire part plutôt que de prendre le risque qu'ils ne le découvrent par eux même. Kiba parut un peu effrayé par cette idée. Je lui caressai les cheveux tout en le rassurant.

Kyohiro : Bon, si on bougeait un peu.

Kiba : Pourquoi ? Ça ne te plais pas d'être là rien qu'avec moi contre toi ?

Kyohiro : Si je suis très bien ainsi avec toi, mais on ne va pas rester là toute la journée.

Kiba acquiesça, puis nous nous levions. Je le serrai une dernière fois dans mes bras avant que nous ne reprenions la route. Soudain, une violente explosion se fit entendre au loin. Le village était attaqué, mais par qui ? Nous ne le savions pas, tout ce que nous savions pour l'heure, c'était que nous devions aller nous battre pour protéger notre cher village de Konoha !

Chapitre 9

Je demandai à Kiba de m'attendre là où nous étions. Il fallait juste que j'aille récupérer mes armes à la maison. Comme le temps me pressait, je décidai d'utiliser ma technique de déplacement instantané et en une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvai dans ma chambre. Je récupérai mes dagues ainsi que mon katana et sortis de la chambre pour prévenir Naruto de l'attaque. Je lui donnai rendez-vous à l'entrée du village et lui demandai de passer chercher Hinata par la même occasion. Puis je me téléportai à nouveau aux côtés de Kiba.

Kyohiro : C'est bon Kiba, tu es en état de te battre ?

Kiba : Oui ! Je me battrai à tes côtés.

Kyohiro : Et Akamaru ?

Kiba : On n'a pas le temps de passer chez moi. J'arriverai à me battre sans lui.

Sur ces paroles, nous partions en courant en direction de l'entrée du village. Des ninjas se mirent sur notre route. A en juger par leurs bandeaux, ils devaient venir du village d'Oto. Ce qui signifiait que cette attaque était organisée par Orochimaru. Kiba l'avait compris tout autant que moi et avait l'air bien plus énervé à présent. Nous nous débarrassions vite fait de nos ennemis avant de reprendre notre route. En chemin, nous croisions un ninja de Konoha blessé. Je m'assis à ses côtés et utilisais la technique de la paume mystique pour le soigner. Celui-ci me remercia alors avant de retourner au combat.

Nous arrivions finalement aux portes du village. C'est là que se tenaient nos assaillants. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'Orochimaru, accompagné de Kabuto. Le Sanin déserteur était occupé était en train de combattre Izumo et Kotetsu qui étaient de garde à l'entrée au moment de l'attaque. Je leur ordonnai de fuir, leur expliquant que je prenais la relève. Ceux-ci protestèrent tout d'abord, mais voyant mon air déterminé, ils obéirent. Orochimaru se tourna alors vers moi.

Orochimaru : Mais qui voilà, le jeune Kyohiro Yamanaka. Et il croit pouvoir me tenir tête.

Orochimaru tourna son regard et tomba sur Kiba. Il se mit à sourire et lâcha un rire sinistre. Il félicita Kiba d'avoir survécu à son poison, prétextant qu'il avait eu surtout de la chance que Tsunade ait été là.

Kiba : Je n'ai pas été sauvé par Tsunade ! C'est Kyohiro qui a trouvé l'antidote et à qui je dois la vie !

Orochimaru me regarda et afficha un sourire des plus effrayants. Il me félicita pour ma prouesse et me demanda si je n'avais pas été l'élève de Tsunade. Je lui répondis qu'en effet, c'était le cas. Il me demanda alors de l'affronter et de lui montrer ce dont j'étais capable. Je m'élançai sur lui et sautai dans les airs pour lui envoyer un coup de talon. Mais Orochimaru évita mon coup qui brisa alors le sol au moment de l'impact.

Orochimaru : Quelle puissance. Mais tu es bien loin d'arriver au niveau de cette chère Tsunade.

Kyohiro : Je me suis concentrés sur d'autres choses, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas aussi fort qu'elle ou son autre élève Sakura.

Je me mordis le pouce pour me faire saigner, puis je composai des signes avec mes mains. J'utilisais ainsi la technique d'invocation, faisant apparaître Katsuyu-sama, la reine des limaces. Celle-ci me demanda pourquoi je l'avais appelée. Je lui demandai humblement de prévenir Tsunade que l'auteur de cette attaque n'était autre que son ancien camarade Orochimaru et qu'il se trouvait à l'entrée du village.

Orochimaru : Notre combat vient à peine de commencer et tu appelles déjà des renforts ? Je pensais qu'en tant qu'élève de Tsunade, tu serais plus combatif que ça.

Kyohiro : Mais je ne capitule pas, j'organisais juste vos retrouvaille avec votre ancienne coéquipière.

Après avoir fini de parler, je composai à nouveau une série de signes avec mes mains afin d'utiliser la technique de l'astre incandescent. Une boule de feu se forma dans ma main et je la lançai sur Orochimaru qui encore une fois évita mon assaut. Je m'élançai sur lui et lui assénai un coup de poing sur le visage le faisant tomber à terre. J'allais lui asséner un nouveau coup, mais Kabuto s'interposa et tentant d'utiliser la technique du scalpel de chakra sur moi. J'évitai son coup et m'éloignai de lui.

Kabuto : J'aurais du me douter que tu éviterais cette technique.

Kyohiro : Je connais les techniques médicales, alors ne crois pas m'avoir avec une technique aussi vulgaire.

Kabuto remonta ses lunettes et afficha un large sourire sur son visage. C'est alors qu'Hinata et Naruto arrivèrent. Naruto tressaillit en voyant Orochimaru. Le Sanin afficha un sourire sinistre et s'élança sur mon frère. Il s'apprêtait à le frapper, mais je m'interposai et attrapai la main d'Orochimaru avec ma main gauche. De ma main droite, je pris mon katana et m'apprêtais à transpercer Orochimaru, mais mon coup fut paré par une autre lame. Orochimaru réussit à se libérer et s'éloigna de moi. La personne qui avait paré mon coup rejoignit le déserteur. Il portait une cape de voyage et son visage était caché par sa capuche. Mais il ne tarda pas à la retirer, révélant ainsi son visage.

Naruto : Sa...Sasuke ?! C'est bien toi ?!

En effet, il s'agissait bien de Sasuke Uchiwa, le jeune frère d'Itachi, et traitre de Konoha. Naruto courut en sa direction mais je le retint par le bras et le tirai en arrière. Mon jeune frère se mit alors à me hurler dessus.

Sasuke : Kyohiro, toujours à te mettre en travers de la route des autres à ce que je vois.

Kyohiro : Si je fais ça, c'est uniquement pour protéger mon frère Naruto.

Sasuke : Arrête tes conneries ! Naruto n'est pas ton frère !

Orochimaru : Au contraire, c'est bien le cas. Mais effectivement, le quatrième Hokage avait eu un premier fils. Et lors de l'attaque de Kyûbi, on ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé.

Kyohiro : J'ai été recueilli par la famille Yamanaka. Ils avaient juré de ne pas me révéler la vérité. C'est Tsunade qui s'en est chargé.

Sasuke : De toute façon, tu n'es pas assez fort pour le protéger, et je vais te le prouver en le tuant devant tes yeux.

Kiba voulut se lancer sur Sasuke mais je l'en empêchait. Je lui demandai de garder son calme et de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Orochimaru. Sasuke, me « félicita » d'avoir réussi à dresser Kiba. Je me préparai à attaquer Sasuke, mais Naruto attrapa mon bras droit pour m'empêcher de m'en prendre à Sasuke. Je pris une dague dans ma main gauche et menaçait Naruto de lui transpercer la main s'il ne me lâchait pas. Mon frère tressaillit et me lâcha immédiatement.

Sasuke : Tu menaces ton propre frère ?! Mais tu tournes pas rond !

Kyohiro : Écoute-moi bien Sasuke. Je n'aurais de cesse de te pourchasser jusqu'à ce que je t'aie tué. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais d'avoir trahi la confiance de mon frère, et tu le paieras de ta vie, même si pour cela je devais me faire haïr par Naruto !

Sasuke se mit à composer des signes avec ses mains et utilisa la technique de la boule de feu suprême. Je lâchai ce que j'avais en main et composai des signes. J'utilisai alors la technique du mur de flamme pour nous protéger de la technique de l'Uchiwa. Une fois que nos techniques disparurent, je récupérai mon katana et m'élançai sur le noiraud. Commença alors un duel à l'épée. Nous étions de force égale et aucun de nous n'arrivait à surpasser l'autre. Pendant ce temps, Kabuto attaqua Naruto. Hinata et Kiba, s'attaquèrent à Orochimaru. Je leur demandai alors d'être extrêmement prudents. Un petit instant d'inattention durant mon combat faillit causer ma perte. Je réussis de justesse à éviter un coup dévastateur de Sasuke. Mes camarades et moi nous regroupions tandis que Kabuto, Sasuke et Orochimaru se regroupèrent devant nous mais à distance.

Orochimaru : Alors, les enfants, vous avez compris que vous ne pourrez pas nous battre.

Kyohiro : C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Je pris une de mes dagues que je lançai sur Sasuke. Comme prévu il para mon coup et ma dague tomba à côté de lui. Je me téléportai immédiatement à côté de Sasuke qui eu un réflexe et qui tenta de m'asséner un coup de son katana. Je me baissai en vitesse, pris une autre dague et coupai Sasuke au niveau de la cuisse. Puis je me téléportai immédiatement aux côtés de Naruto.

Sasuke : Tu fuis après m'avoir infligé une telle blessure, tu es pathétique. Tu n'es pas digne d'être le fils du quatrième Hokage.

Je regardai Sasuke avec un sourire sadique sur le visage. L'Uchiwa se mit alors à tousser violemment et poussa un cri de douleur avant de tomber à genou au sol. Orochimaru et Kabuto semblaient avoir compris ce qui arrivait à leur allié. Naruto, lui, persuadé que j'utilisai une technique de genjutsu, me demanda d'arrêter de faire souffrir Sasuke.

Kyohiro : Naruto, ce qui arrive à Sasuke en ce moment, je ne peux pas l'arrêter.

Naruto : Mais pourquoi ?! Tu n'es pas en train d'utiliser un genjutsu sur lui ?

Orochimaru : C'est du poison, n'est-ce pas Kyohiro ?

J'acquiesçai suite à la question de mon ennemi. Effectivement, il s'agissait bien de poison. La dague avec laquelle j'avais coupé Sasuke en était imprégnée, et désormais, il en subissait les effets dévastateurs.

Chapitre 10

Sasuke hurlait de douleur et se roulait par terre. Naruto me regardait, horrifié. J'étais plutôt fier des effets de mon poison. Naruto me suppliait d'arrêter et de lui donner de l'antidote. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à ce que Sasuke survive alors qu'il a clairement dit qu'il le tuerait devant mes yeux ?

Kyohiro : Sasuke mourra dans les trois heures s'il ne reçoit pas d'antidote. Et ça, ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Pour tester la complexité de mes poisons, je demande toujours à Tsunade d'en chercher l'antidote, elle a réussi évidemment, mais elle a quand même eu de réelles difficultés, même pour moi c'est un exercice très difficile.

Orochimaru me regarda et afficha son sinistre sourire, il acceptait mon défi. Il s'approcha du corps de Sasuke, erreur fatale, ma dague y était toujours. Une fois qu'il fut assez proche de l'Uchiwa, je me téléportai et m'apprêtai à lui asséner un coup de katana. Mais mon attaque fut parée par Sasuke.

Kyohiro : Co... comment ! Tu ne devrais plus pouvoir bouger ! Je devrais peut-être t'achever.

Orochimaru utilisa sa technique de la poigne du serpent spectral qui me frappa de plein fouet et me projeta au loin. Je roulai violemment sur le sol et réussi à me relever, bien que mon corps me fasse souffrir. Orochimaru me regarda froidement avant de sourire.

Orochimaru : Tu es très rapide et ton poison à l'air très puissant. Mais si tu me rejoignais, tu pourrais devenir un maître dans l'art des poisons, et personne ne pourrait te vaincre. Alors qu'en dis-tu.  
Kyohiro : Effectivement, c'est très intéressant. La puissance, le pouvoir... Peut-être qu'en vous rejoignant, je deviendrais plus fort. Et je n'aurai pas à tuer Sasuke, ça ferait plaisir à Naruto.

Je m'avançai vers Orochimaru, mes coéquipiers me regardaient horrifiés. Kiba me retint par le bras, je lui demandai de me lâcher immédiatement, sous prétexte que j'étais libre de mes choix. Kiba me lâcha à contrecœur. J'arrivais en face du ninja déserteur. Il m'expliqua qu'avant de le rejoindre, il devait me faire passer le teste de la marque maudite. Je lâchai une dague qui tomba à côté d'Orochimaru tandis que celui-ci approchai sa bouche de mon cou pour me mordre. Mais avant qu'il puisse m'apposer sa marque, je me téléportai à côté de lui et le transperçai avec mon katana. Mais mon adversaire partit en fumée, il s'agissait d'un clone. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'Orochimaru apparut derrière moi et me transperça avec l'épée de Kusanagi. Sasuke trouva la force de bouger et me transperça lui aussi avec son katana. Puis ils retirèrent leurs armes de mon corps avant de disparaître. Je m'effondrai au sol, mon corps me faisait énormément souffrir. Kiba courut vers moi. Je voulais utiliser la technique de la création et du renouveau pour régénérer mon corps, mais Kiba m'en empêcha, Tsunade venait d'arriver et s'approcha de moi. Je perdis alors connaissance, je sentais que je partais au loin. Etais-je en train de mourir ? La dernière chose que je pus entendre était la voix de Kiba, hurlant mon prénom.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ma vue était d'abord trouble, mais elle devint plus net. J'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je récupérais petit à petit tous mes sens. Lorsque les sensations du toucher me revinrent, je sentis que l'on me tenait la main. Je tournai la tête et vis Kiba, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Je prononçai son nom avec peine, il releva la tête et son regard s'illumina. Il approcha alors sa tête et je séchai ses larmes puis je lui caressai le visage. Kiba se pencha alors sur moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa tendrement. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit, ainsi Tsunade-sama, Naruto et Hinata nous surprirent moi et Kiba en train de nous embrasser. Nous rompions immédiatement notre baiser. Naruto se glissa derrière Kiba et le tira loin de moi.

Kyohiro : Na... Naruto ! Lâche-le !  
Naruto : Mais ! Il vient de t'embrasser ! Ça ne te dérange pas toi qu'un mec t'embrasse ?  
Kyohiro : Non... Puisque, Kiba et moi, ... nous sortons ensemble...

Naruto et Hinata nous regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Ce n'était absolument pas dans un tel contexte que je m'imaginais leur avouer notre relation amoureuse. Tsunade toussota avant de prendre la parole.

Tsunade : Kyohiro ! Comment crois-tu que ton père réagirait s'il apprenait que tu sortais avec un homme ! Tu sais très bien que c'est mal vu au village.  
Kyohiro : Je pense qu'il me dirait que je n'ai pas de honte à sortir avec Kiba si cela me rendait heureux.

Tsunade m'observa un instant avant de sourire. Elle me dit que j'avais hérité d'une partie de la sagesse de mon père. Elle me demanda alors pourquoi j'avais baissé ma garde face à Orochimaru. Je lui expliquai alors que j'avais une stratégie, mais qu'Orochimaru avait eu un coup d'avance et c'est pour cela que je m'étais fait vaincre. Je serrai les poings, je m'en voulais tellement de leur avoir causé autant d'inquiétudes. Tsunade-sama s'approcha alors de moi et me serra délicatement dans ses bras. Je cessai alors de pleurer, un sentiment de sérénité m'envahissait.

Kyohiro : Tsunade-sama... merci.  
Tsunade : Kyohiro, je suis ta marraine, alors arrête donc avec tes « sama ».

Je levai la tête, elle ne me l'avait jamais dit jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle relâcha son étreinte et me dit qu'elle repasserait dans la journée. Puis elle se tourna vers Naruto. Elle lui expliqua que l'examen de sélection des chûnins avait lieu très bientôt et qu'il faudrait qu'il y participe. J'aurais aimé l'entrainer, mais je n'étais pas doué pour ça, et surtout, j'étais alité. Tsunade proposa à Naruto de s'entrainer avec Kakashi-senpai afin qu'il soit prêt pour l'examen. Puis elle quitta la pièce, me laissant seul avec mes coéquipiers.

Naruto : Vous êtes sérieux les gars ?! Vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre.  
Kiba : Puisqu'on te le dit ! Baka !  
Hinata : Je... je suis contente... pour vous.

Je me tournai vers Hinata, elle nous adressait un sourire radieux et sincère. J'étais heureux qu'elle le prenne aussi bien. Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de lui dire que j'avais prétexté être amoureux d'elle. M'attendant à ce qu'Hinata le prenne mal, celle-ci se mit à rire et me dit qu'elle comprenait tout à fait. J'étais très touché par la gentillesse dont elle faisait preuve.

Naruto : Tu sais Kyohiro, même si tu aimes un homme et que tu fais des choses pas très nettes avec, tu resteras toujours mon frère et je t'aimerai quoi qu'il arrive.  
Kyohiro : Merci Naruto, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

Mon jeune frère m'adressa son habituel sourire. Kiba lui demanda ce qu'il entendait par « des choses pas très nettes ». Je lui chuchotai dans l'oreille ce à quoi Naruto pensait en disant ça et Kiba se mit à rougir. Je me mis alors à rire en le voyant devenir rouge. Il me regarda alors avec un faux air énervé avant de se pencher sur moi et de m'embrasser à nouveau. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, je lui demandai combien de temps j'étais resté inconscient. Il m'expliqua que cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'Orochimaru m'avait vaincu mais que Tsunade avait réussi à me soigner avec l'aide de Katsuyu. Mes blessures étaient complètement guéries, mais comme j'étais resté inconscient aussi longtemps, j'avais encore un peu de peine à bouger. Naruto et Hinata finirent par s'en aller. Kiba, lui, resta à mes côtés.

Kyohiro : Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété autant...  
Kiba : C'est pas grave, je suis rassuré maintenant.

Mon partenaire posa son front contre le mien et me sourit chaleureusement. Je posai alors une main sur sa joue que je me mis à caresser. J'espérais pouvoir sortir très bientôt de l'hôpital. Kiba me confia que Tsunade voulait me garder en observation encore quelques jours pour être sûr. L'idée de devoir rester seul à l'hôpital ne me plaisait guère. Kiba me proposa de rester à mes côtés jusqu'à ce que je puisse ressortir. Je lui dis qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être là tout le temps, mais qu'il devait simplement passer me voir de temps à autres.

Les jours passèrent et je pu enfin sortir de l'hôpital. J'étais dans le bureau de Tsunade avec Shizune et aidions l'Hokage à trier les dossiers qui se trouvaient sur son bureau. Elle voulait faire le tri, pour savoir ce qui pouvait être emmené aux archives et ce qu'elle devait garder à proximité. Et fouillant parmi les dossiers, nous étions tombé sur un album de photo où se trouvaient des clichés de toutes les équipes de ninjas au rang de génin. Nous feuilletions l'album en nous attardant sur des photos, notamment celle des trois Sanin et de Hokage le troisième. Tsunade tourna les pages, cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de photos plus récentes, il y avait les clichés des équipes respectives de mes amis. Puis nous tombions sur une photo de mon ancienne équipe. Je me trouvais au centre, à mes côtés mes deux camarades et derrière nous, notre sensei. De cette équipe, j'étais le seul encore en vie. Mes deux coéquipiers périrent lors d'une mission, quant à notre sensei, il mourut en me permettant de fuir. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tsunade autorisa cette personne à entrer. J'écarquillai les yeux, comment cette personne pouvait-elle se tenir là ?! C'était tout simplement impossible !

Tsunade : Non... ça ne peut pas être toi... C'est impensable !

Chapitre 11

L'homme qui venait d'entrer était grand, il s'agissait d'un adulte. Ses cheveux étaient blonds comme les blés et ses yeux étaient couleur azur et devait être âgé d'environ une vingtaine d'année, du moins, c'est ce que son apparence montrait… Cet homme était le portrait craché de Minato Namikaze, quatrième Hokage du village de Konoha, village qu'il sauva de Kyûbi en scellant le démon dans le corps de mon jeune frère. Cet acte lui coûta la vie, c'est pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de lui.

Tsunade : Minato... c'est bien toi ?

Minato : Oui Tsunade, c'est bien moi, mais je comprends votre étonnement.

Kyohiro : Non ! Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas Minato Namikaze ! C'est impossible ! Il a perdu la vie en scellant Kyûbi dans le corps de Naruto ! Il ne peut pas se tenir devant nous !

Je m'éloignai du bureau de Tsunade et me dirigeai vers la sortie, le pseudo Minato m'attrapa par le manche de ma veste, mais je me libérai de lui violemment. Il prononça mon prénom et me demanda de me calmer.

Kyohiro : Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous n'êtes pas mon père ! Il est mort en sauvant Konoha et son corps repose en paix au cimetière de Konoha !

Tsunade : Non, en réalité, le corps de votre père n'avait jamais été retrouvé, il est donc bien possible que l'homme qui se tient dans cette pièce soit ton père.

Je ne pouvais pas y croire, je ne voulais pas y croire ! Cette personne devait être un imposteur, sans doute un membre de l'Akatsuki ayant pris l'apparence de notre père pour mieux s'approcher de Naruto afin de le capturer. Je ne pouvais plus supporter d'être en présence de cet homme. Je quittai la pièce et claquai violemment la porte du bureau. Je voulais me tenir le plus loin possible de cet imposteur. Je me rendis donc à l'hôpital pour travailler sur les poisons.

Cela devait faire plus d'une heure que je travaillais sur les poisons et j'avais bien avancé dans mes études. Je décidai alors de me rendre à l'extérieur. En sortant du laboratoire je vis que l'homme de tout à l'heure était là en train de m'attendre. Je passai devant lui sans rien dire, sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Minato : Kyohiro attend je t'en prie, il faut que je te parle !

Je ne répondis rien et continuai mon chemin. Voyant qu'il me suivait, j'utilisai ma technique de déplacement instantané et disparu du couloir où nous étions. Je réapparus devant la porte du bureau de Tsunade. Ce n'était pas exactement là où je voulais me rendre, mais j'étais obligé de réapparaître ici. Je me rendis alors sur le toit du bâtiment pour contempler les visages de pierres. Cela m'exaspérait que quelqu'un ose se faire passer pour le quatrième Hokage ! J'entendis un immense brouhaha en bas. Je changeai d'emplacement et regardai à présent les rues du village. Une petite fête avait été organisée à l'improviste pour fêter le retour du « sauveur du village ». Je trouvais ça tellement absurde, pourquoi les gens étaient-ils si crédule ? Ou alors, c'était moi qui étais trop méfiant.

Naruto : Bah alors, Kyohiro, tu viens pas fêter le retour de notre père ?

Kyohiro : Désolé, mais je n'y crois pas. D'ailleurs, suis-je le seul à me méfier un tant soit peu ! Ça n'est venu à l'esprit de personne que cet homme pourrait être un espion ?!

Naruto : Pourtant, après ses explications c'est certain que c'est lui.

Naruto s'approcha de moi et me tendit une brochette de dango en disant qu'il l'avait prise pour moi. Je lui répondis sèchement que je n'en voulais pas et bousculait sa main, ce qui lui fit lâcher ce qu'il tenait. Je m'éloignai alors de lui, tandis qu'il ramassa les dangos tombés au sol.

Naruto : Mais, Kyohiro...

Je ne me retournai pas, j'étais vraiment en colère. Pourquoi les gens n'étaient-ils pas sur leurs gardes. Je ne savais pas qu'elle théorie ce « Minato » avait mise au point pour expliquer son retour, mais elle ne pouvait pas être vraie. J'avais besoin de me vider l'esprit, je me rendis alors au terrain d'entraînement pour me défouler. Arrivé sur place, je me dirigeai vers une paroi de roches. Là, je frappai de toutes mes forces les roches qui se brisaient à chaque impacte. Je voulais augmenter ma force brute pour être sûr de vaincre mes adversaires. Je frappai, frappai encore et toujours, chaque coup plus violent que le précédent. Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de ma colère. Je sentis alors une présence auprès de moi. Je me retournai, à nouveau, il s'agissait de mon soit disant père.

Minato : S'il te plait Kyohiro, écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire.

Cette fois s'en était trop. Je courus vers cet imposteur et lui asséna un coup de poing au ventre avec toute la rage que j'éprouvais à son encontre. L'homme fut alors projeté au loin et s'écrasa contre un arbre. C'est lorsque je le vis relever la tête et me sourire que je compris mon erreur... Ce sourire, le même qu'il m'adressait lorsque j'étais petit. De vagues souvenirs me revenaient en tête. Je m'avançais en direction de mon père, je titubais tellement j'étais horrifié par mon acte. Arrivé en face de lui, je tombai à genou et me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon cœur en suppliant mon père de me pardonner. Je m'étais énervé à tort, j'avais abandonné Tsunade sans raison, j'avais rembarré Naruto alors qu'il ne m'avait rien fait de mal. En fait, dans tout cela, c'est moi qui étais dans l'erreur et j'ai fais souffrir des gens inutilement, croyant à une imposture. Le pire dans tout cela était que j'en étais venu à lever la main sur mon propre père. Je me sentais horriblement mal, je ne pouvais pas stopper le flot de larmes qui coulait de mes yeux. Mon père me pris alors dans ses bras et me serra fort.

Minato : Kyohiro, ce n'est pas grave. Tu pensais bien faire, tu as pensé à la sécurité de Naruto avant toute chose. Calme-toi à présent, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre à présent.

Mes larmes ne cessaient de couler, je m'en voulais tellement d'avoir été méchant avec Naruto et d'avoir frappé mon père. Soudain, il se mit à pleuvoir violemment. Nous nous relevions, moi avec peine. Mon père m'aida alors, puis il utilisa sa technique de déplacement instantané et nous nous retrouvions à la maison. Naruto, qui était assis sur le canapé, s'approcha de nous lorsqu'il nous vit arriver. Je détournai la tête, je m'en voulais tellement.

Kyohiro : Naruto... je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure... j'aurais pas dû agir de la sorte avec toi.

Naruto me serra dans ses bras en me disant qu'il me pardonnait. Je me sentais soulagé. Naruto me lâcha et m'ordonna d'aller me changer car j'étais trempé. Je lui donnai alors une légère claque en lui répondant qu'il n'avait pas d'ordres à me donner. Une fois changé, je me rendais dans la salle de séjour, c'est alors que l'on frappa à la porte. J'ouvris, il s'agissait de Kiba. Il venait d'apprendre le retour de mon père, étant donné qu'il était en mission dans la journée, et il ne pouvait pas le croire. C'est alors que mon cher père se glissa derrière moi. Je vis Kiba devenir rouge. Je le pris par le bras et le tirai à l'intérieur de la maison.

Kyohiro : Kiba, je te présente mon père, Minato Namikaze, Hokage quatrième du nom et celui qui a scellé Kyûbi dans le corps de Naruto.

Mon père tendit sa main à Kiba qui n'osa pas la lui serrer. Je pris la main de Kiba et l'obligeai à serrer celle de mon père. Mon cher et tendre rougit à nouveau ce qui me fit rire.

Kyohiro : Papa, je te présente Kiba... Kiba qui est... mon... comment dire... mon petit ami...

Je baissais la tête après avoir terminé ma phrase. Mon père me regarda avec de grands yeux, puis se mit à sourire et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Il me dit que je n'avais pas à avoir honte et que je devais plutôt assumer pleinement mon amour. Il ajouta que, si cela me rendait heureux d'être avec Kiba, je devais profiter de chaque instant passé avec lui sans me préoccuper du regard des autres, car il savait, et sentait que cela me pesait. Je levai la tête et serrai mon père dans mes bras en le remerciant pour ses paroles.

Minato : Bon, eh ben Kiba, bienvenu dans notre famille.

Kiba : Merci.

Kiba me prit la main, je tournai la tête dans sa direction et pris son visage dans mon autre main avant de l'embrasser. Mon père nous invita à nous assoir, il voulait m'expliquer et à Kiba par la même occasion, comment cela était possible qu'il soit présent ici et non pas mort comme tout le monde le croyait. En réalité, lorsque mon père utilisa sa technique pour sceller Kyûbi, technique qui devait lui coûter la vie, notre mère, Kuchina Uzumaki, a interféré dans le bon déroulement de la technique, ce fut donc son âme que l'esprit de la mort emporta. Cependant, comme c'était notre père qui avait utilisé cette technique il fut, sans comprendre comment, envoyé dans une dimension sans espace-temps, ce qui expliquait que son apparence était la même qu'il y a 16 ans. Tout cela était bien étrange, mais comme il s'agissait bel et bien de notre père, je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter davantage. Lorsque les explications furent terminées, je me rendis dans ma chambre avec Kiba.

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je fermai la porte et poussai Kiba sur le lit, celui-ci me regarda d'un air intéressé. Je m'approchai alors de lui et lui retirai son haut avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres ses lèvres. Celui-ci me caressa au niveau de mon entre-jambe avant de rompre le baiser et de me déshabiller. Je fis de même avec mon partenaire qui se mit alors à caresser mon corps. Je m'abandonnai à lui et au plaisir qu'il me promettait alors...

Chapitre 12

Je me réveillai dans les bras de Kiba, nous étions complètement nus, à vrai dire, nous nous étions endormis peu de temps après avoir fais l'amour. C'était notre première fois et Kiba avait tout fait pour me prodiguer du plaisir ainsi qu'à lui-même. Je posai ma main sur sa joue pour la caresser doucement. Mon partenaire ouvrit alors les yeux et m'adressa un sourire rayonnant avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et de m'embrasser tendrement. Puis il rompit le baiser et me caressa le torse. J'entrevus alors Naruto, sa main sur la poignée, il était complètement rouge. Kiba se retourna et Naruto referma en vitesse la porte.

Kiba : Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?  
Kyohiro : A mon avis, il a vu tes fesses et ça lui a fait de l'effet.  
Kiba : Blablabla ! Il n'y a qu'à toi que mes fesses font de l'effet !  
Kyohiro : Il n'y a pas que ça chez toi qui me fasse de l'effet.

Je posai mes lèvres sur celles de Kiba et nous nous embrassions à nouveau pendant quelques minutes. Je lui caressai le dos pendant que nous nous embrassions. Puis je rompis le baiser et me levai. Kiba protesta, il voulait que je reste à ses côtés. Je lui expliquai que je voulais prendre une douche et je lui rappelai par la même occasion que moi, Naruto et notre père avions rendez-vous au bureau de Tsunade. Je me dirigeai vers une armoire et récupérai des vêtements propres. J'enfilai vite fait un boxer puis m'approchai de Kiba qui me tournait le dos. Je déposai un baiser dans son cou et fis claquer ma main sur ses fesses, ce qui fit lâcher un petit grognement à Kiba. Avant de quitter la chambre, je lui dis qu'il pouvait aller prendre un bain car la deuxième salle d'eau était libre.

Après un bon quart d'heure passé sous la douche, je quittai enfin la salle d'eau et rejoignit Naruto au salon. Mon jeune frère était assis sur le canapé et regardait à l'extérieur, il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Je me plaçai à ses côtés et lui souhaitai le bonjour. Naruto tourna la tête et baissa son regard tout en rougissant. Il s'excusa alors de nous avoir interrompus moi et Kiba. Je le regardais, intrigués, et je me mis à rire. Je le rassurai en lui disant que nous n'étions pas en train de faire ce qu'il croyait que nous faisions. Kiba nous rejoignit alors et s'assis à côté de moi, passant autour de mon cou.

Kiba : Hey Naruto ! T'aurais dû nous rejoindre ce matin, on se serait bien occupé de toi !

Je tirai l'oreille de Kiba après qu'il ait fini sa phrase, en lui déclarant qu'entre Naruto et moi il ne pouvait rien se passer car cela relevait de l'inceste et que c'était illégal. Naruto se mit à rire, quant à Kiba, il me suppliait de lui lâcher l'oreille ce que je fis.

Naruto : Désolé Kiba, mais ce que tu as entre les jambes ne m'intéresse pas !

Mon partenaire voulu se jeter sur Naruto, mais je le retins et le poussai en arrière en lui expliquant que je ne le laisserai pas faire de mal à mon petit frère. Kiba se calma alors et fit mine de bouder. Je pris alors son visage dans mes mains et l'embrassai. Naruto tourna alors son regard ailleurs. Puis je rompis le baiser. Kiba s'était calmé et s'excusa auprès de Naruto. Notre père arriva alors et nous demanda de venir avec lui à notre rendez-vous chez Tsunade-sama. Kiba me dit alors qu'il allait rentrer chez lui. Ainsi, il nous accompagna un bout de chemin avant de prendre la direction de sa demeure.

Arrivé devant le bureau de Tsunade, mon père frappa à la porte, mais Naruto n'attendit pas son accord avant de rentrer. Mon jeune frère se fit donc recevoir comme il se doit par la Sanin. Puis j'entrai, accompagné de mon père. Tsunade nous salua calmement, au contraire de ce qu'elle avait fait avec Naruto. Elle nous expliqua alors l'objet de sa convocation.

Tsunade : Maintenant que Minato est de retour, j'aimerais que Naruto et toi Kyohiro fassiez équipe avec votre père, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution vis-à-vis de la sécurité de Naruto.  
Naruto : C'est génial ! On va pouvoir effectuer des missions ensemble !  
Kyohiro : Je... ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée.

Naruto calma ses ardeurs tandis que mon père et Tsunade-sama me regardaient d'un air surpris. Je développai alors ma pensée. Selon moi, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, et déjà ce n'étais pas juste pour mon équipe car finalement, nous n'avions pas effectué beaucoup de mission. Et comme notre équipe devait être constituée de quatre personnes, il y en aurait obligatoirement une qui serait mise de côté, chose que je n'acceptais pas. De plus, j'avais trop peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Naruto ou à mon père.

Naruto : Tu sais, il ne pourra rien nous arriver. D'abord parce que papa est le ninja le plus fort de tout le village et deuxièmement parce que tu es le meilleur ninja médecin après Tsunade !  
Minato : Ton raisonnement est plutôt bon Naruto, mais même si je suis de retour, je ne suis plus autant fort qu'avant, la technique de scellement que j'ai utilisé pour sceller Kyûbi en toi ayant nécessité une grande quantité de chakra.  
Kyohiro : Tu vois Naruto ! C'est risqué, et je ne pourrai pas supporter qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit ! Désolé, mais pour moi, cette équipe ne se fera pas.

Naruto essaya de me résonner, mais en vain, je refusais catégoriquement la création de cette nouvelle équipe, autant parce que faire un choix entre Kiba et Hinata était inacceptable que parce que j'avais peur pour mon frère et mon père. Je quittai alors précipitamment le bureau de Tsunade, qui tenta alors de me retenir, sans succès.

J'avançai d'un pas pressé dans les rues de Konoha et me dirigeait vers la maison de Kiba, il fallait que je lui fasse part de la décision de Tsunade-sama. Arrivé devant sa demeure, je frappai à la porte et fut accueilli par la grande sœur de Kiba, Hana Inuzuka. Celle-ci m'invita à entrer et me dit que Kiba était à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Je montais à l'étage supérieur et frappais à la porte, j'entendis Kiba dire que je pouvais entrer. J'ouvris la porte et me retrouvai immédiatement à terre, Akamaru venait de se jeter sur moi. Kiba se tourna alors vers moi et parut surpris de me trouver ici.

Kiba : Ta réunion est déjà finie ?  
Kyohiro : Non, je suis parti en plein milieu, je ne suis pas d'accord avec les décisions de Tsunade-sama !

Je me relevai et m'approchai de Kiba qui m'invita à m'assoir à ses côtés pour que je lui explique de quoi il en retournait. Je lui parlai alors de la décision de Tsunade de dissoudre notre équipe et d'en former une nouvelle dont mon père serait le chef. Kiba me répondit que je devrais plutôt être heureux de cette idée.

Kyohiro : Mais c'est injuste pour notre équipe, parce qu'au final ! Soit toi, soit Hinata allez être mis de côté ! Et je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça !  
Kiba : Tu sais, que ça soit moi ou Hinata qui intègre la nouvelle équipe ça ne me fera rien de particulier. De toute façon, on sera toujours ensemble, même si c'est pas le cas pour les missions.  
Kyohiro : Tu as raison, qu'importe qui d'entre vous rejoindra l'équipe, toi et moi, on restera toujours lié.

Kiba me serra alors dans ses bras, la chaleur de son corps enveloppant le mien. Je me sentais tellement bien auprès de lui. Kiba me demanda alors ce que je comptais faire. Je lui répondis que tout d'abord, il fallait que j'aille m'excuser auprès de Tsunade, ensuite je verrais avec elle si son projet allait réellement se concrétiser. Je me levai et annonçai à Kiba que je retournai au bureau de Tsunade. Je quittai donc la demeure des Inuzuka pour me rendre au bureau de l'Hokage.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, je me retrouvai enfin devant le bureau de Tsunade. Je frappai puis entrai, après avoir eu la permission de Tsunade. Celle-ci m'adressa un regard froid. Je m'inclinai devant elle et m'excusai pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Tsunade m'observa un instant puis me dit qu'elle acceptait mes excuses. Elle m'expliqua alors que sa décision était définitive, mais qu'elle me laissait le choix du quatrième membre. C'était donc à moi de choisir qui de Hinata ou Kiba rejoindrait la nouvelle équipe. Cela ne me facilitait pas la tâche.

Tsunade : Il y a un point sur lequel je dois t'éclairer. Ce n'est pas parce que ton père fait parti de l'équipe que je vous enverrai sur des missions plus périlleuses, et surtout, il ne faut pas que tu relâches ton attention sur Naruto ! Il se pourrait bien qu'il se sente trop en confiance et qu'il agisse plus imprudemment qu'à la normale !  
Kyohiro : Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de faillir à la mission que je me suis confiée !

Tsunade afficha un sourire confiant sur son visage. C'est alors que l'on frappa à la porte. Après que l'Hokage ait donné son accord, la personne entra. Il s'agissait de Shizune. Elle confia à Tsunade que les vieux conseillers du village voulaient lui parler de toute urgence. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas, elle ne se retint pas de le montrer en soupirant.

Tsunade : Bon. Kyohiro, Shizune, vous venez avec moi !  
Shizune : D'accord !  
Kyohiro : Compris !

Tsunade se leva de son fauteuil et quitta la pièce, Shizune et moi étions juste derrière elle. Puis elle entra dans une autre salle du bâtiment. Là, Homura et Koharu, les deux conseillers du village étaient assis sur un canapé. Tsunade pris place sur celui d'en face, tandis que Shizune et moi nous tenions debout, derrière l'Hokage qui affichait un air légèrement frustré.

Chapitre 13

Le silence était pesant, Tsunade ne disait mot. Elle observait d'un regard froid les deux conseillers qui l'avaient convoquée. Shizune et moi nous lancions des regards inquiets, nous redoutions le message des conseillers, et surtout, la réaction de Tsunade face aux paroles de Homura et Koharu. Finalement, la conseillère finit par prendre la parole, mettant fin à ce long silence.

**Koharu **: Tsunade ! Nous te faisions confiance au sujet de Naruto ! Mais ta décision de le changer d'équipe est tout simplement inacceptable !

**Tsunade **: En quoi est-elle inacceptable ? Au contraire, je trouve que de mettre Naruto dans la même équipe que son frère et que son père ne fera que l'aider à progresser.

**Homura **: Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce ne sera pas le contraire qui se produira ! Dans un tel cadre, il est fort possible que Naruto ne prenne pas les missions aux sérieux et qu'il agisse de manière inconsidérée ! C'est pourquoi nous avons pris la décision de garder Naruto au village !

Tsunade frappa son poing contre la table basse, ce qui me fit sursauter. Elle était réellement en colère et tentait d'exposer avec force son point de vue. Cependant, les deux conseillers n'étaient pas enclins à l'écouter, ce qui agaçait Tsunade de plus belle. Shizune essayait de calmer l'Hokage, mais en vain.

**Koharu **: Tsunade ! Ton comportement est indigne d'un Hokage et tes décisions ne sont pas sérieuses ! Cette fonction ne t'es peut-être finalement pas destinée !

Tsunade se leva et s'approcha de la conseillère qu'elle attrapa par le col avant de la soulever de terre. Je criai alors à l'Hokage de se calmer, car en agissant ainsi, elle allait se créer de gros problèmes. Mais elle ne m'écouta pas et se mit à sermonner Koharu avec une fureur inimaginable. La vieille femme peinait à respirer et suppliait Tsunade de la relâcher, ce que la Sannin se résigna à faire avant de revenir s'assoir à sa place. La conseillère mit du temps à reprendre son souffle et regarda Tsunade avec un regard noir, tout comme son collègue Homura. L'égarement de la cinquième allait sans doute lui coûter cher. Shizune et moi étions très inquiets pour la suite de la réunion et craignions que Tsunade ne soit sanctionnée pour son débordement.

**Homura **: Tsunade ! Un tel comportement est inadmissible de la part d'un Hokage ! Nous te démettons immédiatement de ta fonction de cinquième Hokage !

**Koharu **: Ce sera Danzô qui reprendra tes fonctions ! Lui saura faire honneur à cette haute fonction !

Tsunade écarquilla les yeux et des larmes perlèrent alors ! Shizune et moi étions choqués par cette sentence qui eut l'effet d'une bombe sur nous et Tsunade. A ce moment, c'était comme si le monde autour de nous s'effondrait. Tsunade se leva, baissa la tête et quitta la pièce sans mots dire. Shizune la suivit en courant tandis que je restais dans la pièce en compagnie des deux conseillers. Ceux-ci me regardèrent froidement et me demandèrent pourquoi je n'étais pas parti avec Tsunade-sama. Je leur expliquai alors ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Selon moi, si Tsunade avait agit ainsi, c'était uniquement de leur faute, à force de contredire ses choix, ils avaient finis par la pousser à bout. De plus, Danzô ne méritait pas de devenir Hokage. Je leur expliquai que la seule personne à qui cette fonction pouvait revenir n'était autre que mon père, Minato Namikaze, quatrième Hokage du village. Pour moi, il était légitime que cette fonction lui revienne puisqu'il l'avait été avant l'attaque de Kyûbi et la disparition de mon père. Je finis alors par supplier les conseillers de revenir sur leur décision et de pardonner Tsunade pour ses égarements. Les conseillers réfléchirent un instant. Cela me parut tellement long. Ils finirent par accéder à ma demande, tout en précisant qu'ils ne toléreraient plus un tel comportement de sa part. Je m'inclinai respectueusement et quittai la pièce en courant pour rejoindre Tsunade et lui annoncé la nouvelle. Mais une fois arrivé au bureau je ne la vis pas, seule Shizune était là, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je m'approchai d'elle et posai ma main sur son épaule.

**Kyohiro **: Shizune, qu'est-ce qui se passe, et où est Tsunade ?

**Shizune **: Elle a dit... qu'elle quittait le village... Et refuse que je vienne avec elle... J'ai peur... tellement peur pour elle, Kyohiro...

Il fallait réagir et vite, avant que Tsunade ne quitte définitivement le village. Je composai des signes et me téléportai là où je ressentais le cristal de chakra que j'avais donné à Tsunade. J'espérais qu'elle l'avait toujours sur elle.

Je réapparus à l'entrée du village, Tsunade s'apprêtait à franchir les portes. Je criai alors son nom, ce qui la fit réagir. Elle se retourna dans ma direction. Son visage était couvert de larmes. Je lui ordonnai alors de rester au village.

**Tsunade **: A quoi bon... Je n'ai plus aucune importance maintenant que je ne suis plus Hokage... Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir au village et accepter cette fonction, ça m'aurait évité tant de soucis...

Tsunade était sur le point de franchir les portes, elle était bel et bien décidée à quitter le village. Je composai en vitesse des signes et utilisait ma technique des chaînes de foudre, ainsi, ses mains et ses pieds se virent ligotés par des chaînes faites d'éclaires, empêchant ainsi Tsunade d'avancer et de se libérer en utilisant ses mains. Tsunade me demanda alors pourquoi je me démenais autant pour la faire rester, plutôt que de m'occuper de moi.

**Kyohiro **: A quoi ça me sert de devenir fort et de maîtriser le ninjutsu médical si je ne suis pas capable de protéger ceux que j'aime. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir alors que tu es la cinquième Hokage du village de Konoha !

**Tsunade **: Je ne le suis plus. Tu as déjà oublié la décision de ces deux conseillers de malheur ?

Je lui expliquai alors que j'avais réussi à convaincre Homura et Koharu de ne pas la destituer. Cependant, il fallait qu'elle fasse de gros efforts vis-à-vis d'eux, car ils ne la pardonneraient plus. Tsunade me dévisagea et baissa la tête. Je rompis ma technique et m'approchai d'elle pour la serrer contre moi. Lorsque je relâchai mon étreinte, je vis que Tsunade pleurait toujours. Je lui proposai alors de venir prendre le thé chez moi pour lui changer les idées. Tsunade accepta timidement. Je lui proposai d'aller chercher Shizune qui serait très certainement soulagée de constater que notre Hokage n'était pas partie.

Après être passé au bureau de Tsunade et avoir invité Shizune, nous arrivions enfin chez moi. J'invitai Tsunade et Shizune à s'assoir tandis que j'allais faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé. Naruto et notre père nous rejoignirent. Voyant que Tsunade affichait une mine triste, Naruto lui demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle soit dans cet état. Ce fut Shizune qui expliqua la réunion avec les deux conseillers. Je ne dis mot durant l'explication de l'élève de Tsunade, j'étais encore énervé contre les deux vieillards. D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi l'Hokage ne les avait pas congédiés si elle ne les supportait pas à ce point. Une fois le thé prêt, je mis le thé dans une théière que je plaçai sur un plateau avec autant de tasses que de personnes et portai le tout à table. Mon père proposa de servir le thé. Je le remerciai et pris ma tasse remplie de la boisson que je venais de préparer.

**Minato **: Kyohiro, as-tu réfléchi au dernier membre de notre future équipe ?

**Kyohiro **: Cette idée me déplait toujours, mais je n'ai pas tant le choix. Sinon, je ne sais pas encore, je n'ai pas encore parlé avec Hinata. Et j'aimerais bien lui en parler avant de faire mon choix.

Je jetai un œil à Tsunade qui acquiesça, elle avait compris que j'avais besoin d'encore un peu de temps avant de prendre ma décision. Naruto me demanda pourquoi je ne choisissais tout simplement pas Kiba, étant donné que lui et moi sortions ensemble. C'est ce que je comptais faire, mais je tenais réellement à m'entretenir avec Hinata sur cette affaire. Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'y tenais autant, il me dit que s'il était à ma place, il aurait immédiatement choisis Kiba. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que, lorsque j'avais choisis les membres de notre équipe, j'avais recruté Hinata pour l'aider à avouer son amour à mon jeune frère, et là, mes plans étaient contrariés par la création d'une nouvelle équipe.

**Kyohiro **: Au fait Naruto, l'examen chûnin à lieu très bientôt, il faudra que tu songes à t'entrainer un peu !

**Naruto **: Mais y a pas besoin ! Je vais très bien me débrouiller !

Naruto me semblait un peu trop confiant quant à l'examen de sélection chûnin. Mon père était du même avis que moi et lui proposa d'aider mon jeune frère à l'entrainement. Cela motiva grandement Naruto, après tout, tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir être entrainé par le quatrième Hokage en personne.

**Kyohiro **: En parlant d'entrainement, père, est-ce que vous pourriez m'enseigner les techniques des sceaux. Après tout, ces techniques viennent du village natal de notre mère.

**Minato **: Je veux bien, mais ça ne sera pas un entrainement facile, la maitrise des sceaux avancés demande beaucoup d'efforts et une très grande quantité de chakra.

Naruto me frappa derrière la tête et me demanda pourquoi je parlais toujours de façon aussi formelle avec mon père. Je lui répondis que c'était plus fort que moi. Au fond, il avait raison, je n'avais pas besoin de parler de manière aussi soutenue. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, me faisant émerger de mes pensées. Mon père se leva et ouvrit la porte.

**Minato **: Inoichi ? Que faites-vous ici ?

**Inoichi **: C'est Ino... Elle a été enlevée.

En entendant ces mots, je failli lâcher la tasse que j'avais entre les mains. Des larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux et mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ?

Chapitre 14

Les mots d'Inoichi, mon père adoptif, ne cessaient de résonner dans ma tête comme le bruit d'un marteau sur une enclume. Tout tournait autour de moi, le rythme de ma respiration et de mon cœur avaient accéléré, j'étais pris de vertiges. Comment une chose aussi horrible avait-elle pu se produire, et surtout, qui en était l'auteur ?! Inoichi précisa qu'il avait trouvé une lettre du ravisseur à mon intention. Cela me parut vraiment surprenant. Je pris la lettre et la lu à voix haute : « _Salut Kyohiro ! Si tu tiens à revoir ta très chère sœur, rends-toi à la frontière entre le Pays du Feu et du Pays de l'Herbe dans huit jours. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu ne reverras jamais ta soeurette. Signé, Deidara, artiste des explosions._ »

**Naruto **: C'est qui ce Deidara qu'on aille lui faire sa fête ?!

**Kyohiro **: Aucune idée. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut partir au plus vite pour ne pas manquer l'échéance.

**Tsunade **: Je ne peux pas te laisser partir maintenant. Et il faut constituer l'équipe de sauvetage.

**Naruto **: On a qu'à envoyer notre nouvelle équipe ! Moi, Kyohiro, Papa et Kiba !

Je répondis à Naruto qu'il valait mieux que lui et notre père restent à Konoha car l'examen Chûnin avait lieu pendant la période de la mission de sauvetage. Je proposai à Tsunade de partir avec Kiba, Chôji et Shikamaru, étant donné que Ino formait un trio avec le membre du clan Akimichi et celui du clan Nara. Tsunade rétorqua que Shikamaru était examinateur pour l'examen. Cependant, elle accéda à ma requête et expliqua qu'elle trouverait un remplaçant pour le rôle d'examinateur.

**Minato **: Kyohiro, excuse-moi de te demander ça, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que représente Ino pour toi pour que son enlèvement t'affecte à ce point.

**Kyohiro **: Ino est ma demi-sœur. Après ta disparition et celle de maman, j'ai été adopté par Inoichi, le père d'Ino. Elle et moi, on s'entend comme des frères et sœur de sang et elle compte autant que Naruto pour moi. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'il lui arrive du mal, comme je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'on s'en prenne à Ino.

Mon père acquiesça en signe de compréhension. Tsunade m'expliqua alors que nous partirions demain à l'aube. Elle se prépara alors à partir avec Inoichi pour aller prévenir Chôji et Shikamaru, me laissant le soin d'aller prévenir mon petit ami de notre nouvelle mission. J'aurais tout le loisir de le faire plus tard dans la soirée, étant donné que Kiba devait passer à la maison. En attendant son arrivée, je me rendis dans ma chambre où je fis les cents pas. Je ne cessai de me faire du souci pour ma demi-sœur. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au pire, qui plus est, son ravisseur pouvait lui faire subir les pires sévisses en attendant la date de rendez-vous. Plus les minutes passaient, et plus j'étais en proie à la panique, impossible pour moi de penser à autre chose qu'à l'enlèvement d'Ino.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra. Je me retournai, c'était Kiba. Je m'approchai de lui et le serrai fort dans mes bras, j'avais besoin de réconfort. Mon partenaire parut légèrement surpris par ma réaction.

**Kiba **: Il a dû se passer quelque chose pour que tu réagisses ainsi.

**Kyohiro **: Ino a été capturée... Et je dois me rendre à la frontière entre le pays du Feu et celui de l'Herbe dans huit jours, sinon je ne pourrai pas retrouver Ino... Demain, on part en mission, toi, moi, Shikamaru et Chôji.

**Kiba **: Très bien !

Je serrai Kiba plus fort contre moi, je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien. Kiba me réconforta, m'assurant que nous la retrouverions. J'esquissais un léger sourire, auquel Kiba répondit. Il me prit avec lui et nous nous allongions sur mon lit, je passais mes mains dans son dos tandis qu'il m'embrassait tendrement pour me calmer. Ma panique s'évaporait petit à petit, laissant place à une certaine sérénité. Qu'importe la profondeur de mes peines, Kiba est toujours capable de les faire disparaître par sa simple présence. Mon partenaire rompit le baiser et retira le t-shirt que je portais avant d'embrasser mon torse. Je savais qu'il voulait aller plus loin, mais je lui demandais d'arrêter, psychologiquement parlant, je n'étais pas en état de le faire. Kiba ronchonna, faisant échapper un léger rire de ma bouche. Il me serra dans ses bras puis me sourit chaleureusement.

**Kiba **: Ne t'en fais pas, on sauvera Ino ensemble, et on mettra une raclée à celui qui s'en est pris à elle, tu en as ma parole !

**Kyohiro **: Merci Kiba d'être là pour me soutenir.

Mon partenaire me serra à nouveau dans ses bras, la chaleur de son corps me détendait, je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras.

Le lendemain à l'aube, je me trouvais aux portes du village en présence de Kiba, Shikamaru et Chôji. Tsunade et Inoichi nous avaient rejoints avant notre départ. J'étais prêt à en découdre avec ce Deidara. Il allait apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre aux gens que j'aime !

**Tsunade **: Faites attention à vous ! Et revenez vite !

**Kyohiro **: On sera de retour avec Ino, j'en fais la promesse !

Tsunade esquissa un sourire. Inoichi s'approcha de moi et me demanda de sauver à tout prix sa fille Ino. Je refis mon serment, jurant sur ma vie que je sauverais ma demi-sœur. Je demandai alors à mes coéquipiers s'ils étaient prêts à partir. Tous me répondirent par la positive. Nous quittions alors le village, laissant Tsunade et Inoichi à l'entrée.

**Shikamaru **: Kyohiro, tu as des informations sur ce Deidara ?

**Kyohiro **: Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il se dit être un artiste des explosions, je n'ai pas d'autres info.

**Shikamaru **: Pfff, ça veut dire qu'on ne peut pas préparer de stratégie pour le moment.

**Kiba **: Te connaissant, tu seras tout à fait capable d'en établir une au moment venu !

Nous continuions notre route tout en nous interrogeant sur l'identité de ce Deidara. Cependant, Shikamaru avait de quoi être démotivé, effectivement, nous ne savions pas ce qui pourrait se passer.

Après plusieurs jours de marche, nous étions enfin proches du lieu de rendez-vous. Nous nous arrêtions un instant pour élaborer un début de stratégie. Shikamaru commença par analyser le peu d'information à notre disposition. Il évalua ensuite les capacités de chacun d'entre nous. Selon lui, nous serions en mesure de battre Deidara, dans l'hypothèse où il serait seul.

**Kyohiro **: Deidara se dit artiste des explosions, il se pourrait bien qu'il maîtrise des techniques à distance. Il faudra rester sur nos gardes. De plus, il n'est pas exclu qu'il ait disposé des pièges autour du lieu de rendez-vous.

Nous restions là un moment, nous nous préparions à nous rendre sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Un sentiment de colère montait en moi. Kiba s'en rendit compte. Il posa alors sa main sur mon épaule et déclara que nous mènerions à bien notre mission et que nous rentrerions tous sains et saufs à Konoha, y compris Ino. Une fois que nous étions prêts, nous sortions de notre cachette et nous rendions sur le point de rendez-vous. Nous étions proches d'un ravin. Nous levions en direction d'un étrange hibou géant et de couleur blanche. Notre adversaire était sur son dos et tenait Ino par une corde au-dessus du ravin.

**Deidara **: Vous voilà enfin ! J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez pas et que je serais obligé de me débarrasser de cette fillette !

Un détail me frappa. Deidara portait le vêtement de l'Akatsuki. Mais alors, pourquoi s'en prendre à Ino, elle n'a rien à voir avec les démons à queues ! Tout cela était étrange, incompréhensible ! Je prévins mes coéquipiers que nous avions affaire à un membre de l'Akatsuki et que le vaincre serait sans doute très difficile.

**Kyohiro **: Dis-moi Deidara, pourquoi l'organisation Akatsuki s'en prend-elle à ma demi-sœur ? C'est Naruto qui vous intéresse en réalité, alors pourquoi elle ?

Deidara se mit à rire et nous expliqua les raisons de cet enlèvement. Il déclara que s'il s'en était pris à Ino, c'était pour que je vienne la sauver avec mon équipe, et donc avec Naruto, le Jinchûriki de Kyubi pour pouvoir le capturer... Intéressant comme plan, à un détail près : l'examen de sélection auquel Naruto devait participer. Je me mis alors à rire, Deidara perdit patience et me demanda pourquoi je riais.

**Kyohiro **: C'est dommage que j'aie demandé à Naruto de rester au village. Et de toute façon, je ne t'aurais pas laissé le capturer !

Le membre de l'Akatsuki perdit patience et lança des espèces de petits oiseaux blancs dans notre direction. Nous essayions de les éviter mais ces petites créatures se déplaçaient vite. Je composais alors des signes et créait un mur de feu, faisant alors exploser les oiseaux lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact avec les flammes.

**Deidara **: Alors, que pensez-vous de mes créations en argile ? Elles vous plaisent ?

Alors c'était donc pour ça qu'il se disait être artiste des explosions. S'approcher de lui pourrait s'avérer difficile s'il maîtrisait des techniques à longues distance.

Chapitre 15

Le nuage de fumée finit par se dissiper. Aucun de nous n'avait été blessé par l'assaut de Deidara. Il fallait que je trouve le moyen de récupérer Ino des mains de son agresseur. J'avançai vers le ravin, Deidara se mit sur la défensive, menaçant de lâcher Ino dans le vide si je continuai à avancer. Cela ne me fit aucunement arrêter. Mes camarades me demandaient de rester où j'étais, mais j'ignorai leurs paroles. Arrivé à une distance convenable, sans que Deidara n'ait fait quoi que ce soit, je lançai une dague en direction de Deidara, mais celle-ci lui passa à côté. C'est à ce moment précis, lorsqu'elle était juste à ses côtés que je me téléportai. Je concentrai alors mon chakra dans mon poing et frappai Deidara de toutes mes forces, le projetant en direction du sol. Cependant, son oiseau d'argile le rattrapa. J'entendis alors Ino hurler, le membre de l'Akatsuki l'avait lâchée et elle chutait dans le précipice. Je me téléportai alors auprès d'elle et utilisai la technique d'invocation pour faire apparaître Katsuyu. Ainsi, nous atterrissions sur la limace géante sans nous blesser.

**Ino **: Kyohiro... Merci...

**Kyohiro **: Tu croyais que j'allais t'abandonner, c'est mal me connaître, petite sœur.

Ino se mit à rire, ce qui me soulagea. Je nous téléportai alors auprès du reste du groupe et fit disparaître Katsuyu tout en la remerciant de son aide. Ensuite, je coupais la corde avec laquelle Deidara avait attaché Ino. Mais alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, je me pris une droite mémorable venant de Kiba.

**Kiba **: T'es complètement fou toi ! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! T'aurais au moins pu nous prévenir de ton plan !

**Kyohiro **: C'est vrai... Je suis désolé...

Je me relevai et détournai le regard de Kiba qui me dévisageait avec un regard noir. J'avais agi sur impulsions et avais pris de très gros risques, autant pour Ino que pour moi, sans prendre la peine d'avertir mes camarades.

**Kyohiro **: Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut trouver le moyen de le faire toucher terre, comme ça Shikamaru pourra l'immobiliser avec la manipulation des ombres.

**Chôji **: Je pourrais essayer en utilisant ma technique de décuplement.

**Shikamaru **: Ca pourrait marcher, cependant, il faut prendre en compte sa vitesse de déplacement. Et on ne connaît pas encore toute sa puissance de frappe ! Mais ça pourrait marcher.

**Kiba **: Et moi ? Je fais quoi dans tout ça ?

Je lui répondis que pour le moment il n'avait pas de tâche particulière mais que la donne changerait dès que notre ennemi serait immobilisé au sol. Kiba fut légèrement vexé d'être ainsi « mis à l'écart ». Une fois que nous furent tous d'accord sur la marche à suivre, Ino, Kiba et moi nous mettions à l'écart tandis que Chôji décuplait sa taille et qui Shikamaru restait à une certaine distance de Chôji. L'Akimichi tenta pendant plusieurs minutes d'attraper le membre de l'Akatsuki qui volait de manière rapide et se défendait en envoyer des bombes-oiseaux. Mais comparé à la taille de Chôji, ces bombes avaient sur lui l'effet d'un simple pétard chinois. Deidara finit, malgré toutes ses tentatives, par être attrapé par Chôji qui l'envoya alors violemment au sol, avant de reprendre sa taille normale. Shikamaru put alors utiliser la manipulation des ombres afin d'immobiliser complètement notre adversaire.

**Kyohiro **: Ino, Kiba, on intervient maintenant !

Tous les trois nous approchions de Deidara, complètement énervé d'avoir été attrapé par des « gamins » comme nous. Ino et moi nous mirent à composer des signes puis je plaçai la paume de ma main droite contre celle de la main gauche d'Ino.

**Ino/Kyohiro **: Technique secrète ! Les chaînes de l'âme !

Nous nous éloignions l'un de l'autre, de notre paume sortit une longue chaîne de cristal. Nous enchaînions alors Deidara qui ne pouvait dès lors plus bouger. Shikamaru put alors stopper sa technique.

**Kyohiro **: Kiba ! Couvre nous avec Akamaru ! Il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse attaquer durant la technique !

Kiba acquiesça et se plaça auprès de moi tandis qu'Akamaru, qui avait pris l'apparence de son maître, se rendit auprès de ma sœur Ino. Nous nous concentrions alors, elle et moi. Deidara tentait de se débattre et de se défaire de notre technique, mais nous tenions la chaîne assez fermement pour qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire.

**Deidara **: Eh les gamins ! Vous comptez me faire quoi avec cette vulgaire chaîne ?!

**Ino **: C'est tout simple, on va te voler ton chakra !

**Kyohiro **: Et tu deviendras de plus en plus faible. Ça t'apprendra à t'en prendre à Ino !

Plus le temps passait, plus le chakra de Deidara était absorbé. Celui-ci se débattait comme il le pouvait, mais rien ne pouvais nous faire lâcher prise. Puis soudain, une voix se fit entendre, s'adressant à Deidara comme s'il le connaissait.

**...** : Alors, on se laisse capturer par des gamins ? Pas très digne de toi !

**Deidara **: Hidan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas avec Kakuzu ?!

**Hidan **: Non. Il était pas à la recherche d'un Bijû, il préférait récolter de l'argent.

Pourquoi ce Hidan m'avait-il l'air si familier ? Je ne comprenais pas. Je tournai alors la tête et observait le nouvel arrivant. Je le reconnus alors... Mais pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui avait-il rejoint l'Akatsuki ?

**Kyohiro **: Hidan ? C'est... toi ?

Mes coéquipiers me regardèrent fort surpris que je connaisse le second membre de l'Akatsuki. Ino l'observa un instant et me demanda s'il s'agissait bien du Hidan auquel elle pensait. Je lui répondis qu'en effet, c'était bien lui. Les autres étaient largués, ils ne comprenaient plus rien. Quant à Hidan, il me dévisagea un instant, se souvenait-il de moi et si c'était le cas, me reconnaîtrait-il ?

**Hidang **: Comment ça se fait qu'un avorton comme toi me connaisse ?! On ne s'est jamais vu d'abord !

Il avait donc oublié ce jour-là, lorsque nous étions plus jeunes Ino et moi. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de me remémorer les événements du passé, je devais me concentrer sur la technique. Deidara se débattit de plus belle, hurlant à Hidan de le libérer. Le ninja aux cheveux argentés s'élança alors en ma direction. Kiba, qui était chargé de me couvrir, s'interposa mais fut projeté au loin. Le membre de l'Akatsuki tenta alors de me frapper, je pus éviter de justesse son coup tout en gardant en main la chaîne retenant Deidara. Hidan s'élança alors sur Ino à une vitesse telle qu'elle ne put éviter son coup.

**Hidan **: C'est vraiment dommage, il suffit que l'un d'entre vous lâche la chaîne pour que la technique s'achève.

**Kyohiro **: C'est dommage que tu aies baissé ta garde !

A peine avais-je terminé ma phrase que je me téléportai en face d'Hidan qui s'était rapproché de ma sœur. Je lui assénai alors au ventre un coup de poing chargé de toute ma force, projetant alors au loin. Deidara se retira et se rendit auprès de son allié afin de lui porter secours, tandis que j'aidai Ino à se relever.

**Hidan **: T'es plutôt fort pour un gamin ! Je vais me faire une joie de t'éclater !

**Deidara **: En attendant mon plan n'a pas marché, alors je vois pas pourquoi je devrais supporter encore ces énergumènes !

**Kyohiro **: Alors c'est ça l'Akatsuki ? Des ninjas renégats fourbes et lâches qui n'osent pas affronter l'échec de leurs plans ?

Ino me conseilla de me taire et d'arrêter de les provoquer car cela pourra me coûter la vie, mais je ne prêtais pas attention à ses mises en garde. Hidan s'élança alors dans ma direction à toute vitesse. J'en fis alors de même. Au moment où nous allions nous frapper, je me glissai sur le côté et composai des signes avec mes mains.

**Kyohiro **: Raiton, la frappe éclair !

De l'électricité entoura mon poing avec lequel je tentai de frapper Hidan, malheureusement, il parvint à éviter mon coup qui frappa alors le sol, laissant un cratère au point d'impact. Hidan en profita pour tenter de me porter un coup, cependant, j'eu tout juste le temps de sortir mon sabre de son fourreau et de le lui planter dans le ventre, stoppant net l'assaut de mon adversaire. Je retirai alors la lame de son ventre afin de la lui planter dans le cœur. Hidan poussa un hurlement de douleur avant de se mettre à rire aux éclats.

**Hidan **: Hahahahaha ! Je suis désolé pour toi petit, mais jamais tu ne pourras me tuer !

**Kyohiro **: Comment ça ?!

**Hidan **: Je suis immortel. Tu pourras me porter autant de coups mortels qu'il te plaira, je survivrai toujours !

Le sourire que j'affichais sur mon visage disparut aussitôt. Hidan en rit de plus belle. Je m'éloignai alors de lui avant qu'il ne riposte. Nous nous regardions alors droit dans les yeux. Lui ? Immortel ?! Comment cela était-il possible ? Et surtout, comment pourrions-nous le vaincre ?!

**Hidan **: Bon les gamins, on vous laisse, mais la prochaine fois on sera pas aussi gentil !

Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki s'en allèrent sans que l'on puisse les en empêcher, je restai sur place, ce qu'Hidan venait de révéler m'avait fortement ébranlé... Mes camarades s'approchèrent de moi. Notre mission était accomplie, nous pouvions retourner au village.

Chapitre Bonus  
_( Jingle de début d'émission )_

**Kyohiro **: Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue dans notre rubrique présentée par le grand Kyohiro Namikaze !  
**Kiba **: Accompagné de son cher boyfriend, le sexy et viril Kiba Inuzuka !

_Moment de silence...Le vent souffle..._

**Kyohiro **: Ah bon, parce que tu trouves que de te comporter comme un chien et me lécher le visage c'est viril ?  
**Kiba **: Tu peux parler toi, toujours en train de pleurer !  
**Kyohiro **: La faute à qui si je me suis fait autant de soucis !

_Kyohiro et Kiba commence à se battre. Entre en scène Ino._

**Ino **: En attendant, j'ai été la première personne au courant pour votre couple ! Et d'ailleurs, c'est grâce à moi que vous êtes ensemble !  
**Kiba **: Ah ouais ? T'es conseillère en couple maintenant ?  
**Ino **: Si tu ne m'en avais pas parlé, et si Kyohiro n'était pas venu me parler aussi, vous seriez encore en train de jouer au chat et à la souris !  
**Kyohiro **: Bref, notre rubrique du jour va s'occuper de récapituler toutes les personnes qui sont apparues dans la fan-fiction jusqu'à présent. Alors, il y a... Moi, bien évidemment.  
**Kiba **: Puis sont apparus Naruto et Jiraya !

_Entrent en scène Naruto et Jiraya._

**Jiraya **: Jiraya, c'est moi. L'obsédé le plus obsédément obsédé du monde !  
**Kiba **: Certes...  
**Naruto **: Quant à moi, je suis le grand Naruto Uzumaki, le héros principal de cette fiction !  
**Kyohiro** : Dans tes rêves, je te rappelle que c'est moi le narrateur de cette fiction et que tout ce qui se passe est vu de MON point de vue.

_Kyohiro et Kiba poussent les deux invités pour qu'ils restent au second plan_

**Kyohiro **: Ensuite, nous sommes allés voire Tsunade-sama dans son bureau.  
**Naruto **: Tu veux dire Mamie-Tsunade !

_Tsunade entre sur scène d'un pas pressé._

**Tsunade **: Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps de rester, j'ai des tonnes de dossiers à terminer.  
**Kiba **: Dites plutôt que vous allez vous ruiner aux jeux d'argent !

_Tsunade s'approche de Kiba, lui envoie une pichenette qui le propulse des dizaines de mètres au loin. Kyohiro se met à genoux et pleure le départ précipité de Kiba. Tsunade quitte la scène._

**Kyohiro **: Bon... Ensuite j'ai rencontré ma chère demi-sœur. D'ailleurs, elle apparaît plusieurs fois dans la fan-fiction.  
**Ino **: C'est normale, je suis très importante comme personnage !  
**Kyohiro **: Ensuite, dans le bureau de Tsunade je rencontre Shizune, Kiba et Hinata pour l'équipe.

_Entrent en scène Shizune et Hinata. Euh... Hinata ?! Hé oh ! Quelqu'un sait où est passée Hinata ?_

**Shizune **: Vous n'auriez pas vu Tsunade-sama ?  
**Ino **: Oui, elle est allée se ruiner aux jeux d'argents !

_Shizune part en courant, complètement paniquée et renverse Hinata au passage. Hinata se relève et se met à hurler sur Shizune._

**Kyohiro **: Euh... Hinata... t'es sûre que tu vas bien ?  
**Hinata **: Non ça va pas ! JE suis obligée de me rendre dans votre rubrique à la noix et en arrivant je me fais renverser par une folle ! Alors non ! Ça ne va pas !

_Hinata va à l'arrière plan et se blottit contre Naruto qui essaie de s'en débarrasser. Kiba réapparaît enfin._

**Kiba **: Ensuite on se rend à Suna et on rencontre le Kazekage, alias Gaara.  
**Kyohiro **: Il nous invite chez lui et nous rencontrons ses frères, Kankuro et Temari.

_Gaara entre en scène en faisant le salut princier, suivi de Kankuro et Temari. Cette dernière s'approche de Kyohiro et lui colle une claque._

**Temari **: Non mais ! Moi ?! Le frère de Gaara ! Je suis une fille F-I-L-L-E ! Un peu de respect. A la limite t'aurais dit que Kankuro était la sœur de Gaara, ça n'aurait pas été grave !  
**Kankuro **: Non mais oh !

_Kiba invite les invités à se rendre à l'arrière plan avec les autres. Gaara continue de faire le salut princier._

**Kiba **: Ensuite, de retour à Konoha, on se rend au restaurant et Kyohiro invite Sakura à nous rejoindre.

_Sakura arrive sur le plateau. Et salue les caméras._

**Sakura **: Salut à tous ! C'est moi Sakura ! La meilleure Kunoichi du village caché de la feuille.  
**Ino **: Prends pas la grosse tête Sakura, déjà que tu as un grand front.  
**Sakura **: T'as dis quoi Ino-la-truie ?!

_Ino et Sakura commencent à se crêper le chignon. Kyohiro les pousses hors champs des caméras._

**Kyohiro **: Les crêpages de chignons c'est en backstage que ça se passe. Voilà pour nos rencontres. Sans compter toutes ces petites gens qui sont là pour la décoration.  
**Kiba **: T'as oublié de dire qu'on avait vu Orochimaru !  
**Kyohiro **: On ne l'a pas vu ! On entend parler de lui quand tu te retrouves à l'hôpital, mais on le voit pas !  
**Kiba **: Mais moi je l'ai vu !  
**Kyohiro **: Bref ! Nous allons passer à la seconde rubrique.

_Les gens en arrière plan s'en vont. Shikamaru entre alors sur scène._

**Shikamaru **: Vous avez oublié de parler de moi !  
**Kiba **: Ah, on te voit dans les huit premiers chapitres ?  
**Shikamaru **: C'est moi qui prévient Kyohiro que tu es à l'hôpital.  
**Kyohiro **: Certes. Maintenant, il faut que tu partes, on change de rubrique.

_( Jingle de début changement de rubrique )_

**Kiba **: A présent, nous allons répondre à vos questions. La question du jour est posée par... Bah par moi. Kyohiro, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi à la fin du chapitre sept tu vas dormir en boxer avec ton frère Naruto ?  
**Kyohiro **: Quoi ?! J'étais sûr que cette scène avait été coupée au montage !  
**Kiba **: Et c'est quand que nous on une scène aussi intime que ça ? Et c'est pour quand notre « première fois » ?  
**Kyohiro **: Ce sont de très bonnes questions auxquelles je n'ai aucune très bonne réponse à fournir. Bien, ainsi s'achève notre émission.  
**Kiba **: Merci de nous avoir suivis et à bientôt.

_Kiba s'approche de Kyohiro et le serre dans ses bras. Les lumières s'éteignent et le jingle de fin d'émission retentit_

**Kyohiro **: Arrête Kiba ! Pas maintenant !  
**Kiba **: Mais allez ! J'en ai envie moi !

**_Fin..._**


End file.
